


Hold Your Tongue and Hear Me Out

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Author’s Favourites [13]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Developing Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot Collection, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as an accident. Most habits do. </p><p>The story of Vex’ahlia Vessar and Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the Third told through their firsts (and seconds and thirds)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primus

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy, this is finally done.  
> This has been my little project for a few weeks now and it's _done_ , finally. Believe me, it never started like this but what can you do :/
> 
> the title is from Stay the Night by Zedd ft. Hayley Williams
> 
> The rating may change if people think it should, but tbh there's a non-explicit sex scene and swearing, so I think a teen rating should be okay

It started as an accident. Most habits do.

They were walking down the street, alcohol infecting their system and the liberation of Whitestone at the forefront of their minds. Vax walked beside Keyleth, barely a word said between them. Gilmore had split off towards his shop a few streets before. Pike sat atop Grog’s shoulders precariously, singing drunken songs with him and Scanlan, who was riding Trinket like a King on his steed. Someone would probably file a complaint in the morning, but they didn't care. They defeated a fucking _vampire_ city. They liberated Percy’s hometown. Emon could handle a few drunks singing for _one_ night.

Percy’s arms were around Vex, supporting her as they walked just as much as Vex's grip was keeping Percy upright. Despite the fact that Vex had ingested much less alcohol than Percy, they stumbled just the same down the cobbled streets.

The Keep was a welcome sight and the group all stumbled up to their rooms. Except one pair.

The next morning, Percy awoke to a strange feeling his chest, a splitting headache and a warmth against his side. He usually didn't get _that_ drunk, so the headache, at least, was accounted for.

It took a few seconds of blinking for Percy’s eyes to adjust to the blurry surroundings. His workshop. Right. He probably wanted to get some work done and disappeared down there. Typical of him, really.

Groping along the floor, Percy found his glasses and slipped them onto his face. His hand slapped over his mouth to stop his shout of surprise when he looked to his side.

_Vex’ahlia!_

In his bed!

Percy very quietly looked down at them both, _praying_ that neither of them were naked. (Oh, Vax would have his head if they were).

The sigh of relief at seeing both of them still dressed as they had the night before (minus their coats and weapons) was enough to gently bring Vex to the edge of consciousness.

Her eyes opened blearily and took her a moment to find Percy’s. A look of panic suddenly overtook her.

“ _Oh no_.” She breathed, sitting bolt upright. One hand gripped her head to stave of the headache Percy imagined she was also suffering from. “Oh, Percy. Tell me we didn't.”

“Well we’re both fully clothed.” Percy said, sitting up as well. The small cot in his workshop almost wasn't big enough to the both of them. “And I don't recall us…” He trailed off, a faint tinge of pink spreading across his face.

“I can't remember having sex, either. That’s good. That’s very good.” Vex agreed, nodding her head absently. She pulled herself off the bed and quickly searched the floor. Her cloak had been dumped on the floor by Percy’s desk and her weapons were laid out on the the workbench.

Percy watched as Vex tied the cloak around her shoulders again, tweaking the outfit as she did so. Trying to look like she hadn't slept in her clothes.

Suddenly her body tensed and Percy felt a stab of panic. Her ear twitched in the direction of the door.

“ _Keyleth_.” She hissed, turning to look at Percy imploringly.

“Hide under the desk, I’ll get rid of her.” Percy said, instantly adjusting his own appearance. He realised that he wasn't wearing his vest but the knock on the door forced him to put that out of his mind.

Composing himself expertly, Percy answered the door and smiled dutifully at Keyleth, standing on the other side. She was missing her iconic circlet but wore a bright smile and held a tankard in her hands.

“Morning Percy.” Keyleth said brightly. “I brought you some water. Figured you might need it.”

“Thank you, Keyleth.” Percy said, gently taking the offered tankard. “I fear a healing potion might be in order for this headache, though.”

“Do you want me or Pike to use Lesser Healing?” Keyleth offered, taking in Percy’s dishevelled appearance.  

“No, no, I’ll be alright. As long as I take it easy, I should be fine today.” Percy admitted, taking a small sip of the water.

“Oh, alright.” Keyleth said, her mood dampening just the slightest amount. Her eyes slid past Percy and saw something on the desk. “Is that Vex’s bow?” She asked, looking back at Percy curiously.

“Hmm? Oh, yes. I agreed to make a few new arrows and work on a modification for her bow for her last night in my drunken state. She gave them to me before we all went to bed.” Percy said, the lie rolling off his tongue smoothly. He hated lying to Keyleth, he really did.

“So you haven't seen her this morning?” Keyleth asked, seeming to accept the lie without question.

“Not this morning, I’m afraid.” Percy said, taking another sip of the water. He could taste something vaguely earthen in the drink and wondered is Keyleth had infused it with herbs or roots of some kind.

“Well she isn't in her room. I’ll keep looking.” Keyleth said, brightening a bit. “Foods ready, by the way, if you can stomach it right now.”

“Maybe in a little while. I would like to get some work done with these arrows.” Percy promised. Keyleth smiled and waved her goodbye before disappearing back up the stairs to the rest of the Keep.

Carefully, Percy shut the door again. He nearly spilled the tankard when he turned back around and saw Vex perching on the corner of his desk.

“Am I going to get some new arrows now that you’ve told Keyleth I am?” Vex asked, a slightly mischievous smile on her face. Percy sighed, hoping that his own was as visible.

“I suppose you will.” He admitted, holding out the tankard for Vex to take a drink. Percy tried to pretend that he didn't feel that little sting of electricity when Vex’s fingers brushed against him. Maybe his head was just all over the place.

His hands began to fidget and he picked up one of his custom crafted arrows from Vex’s quiver to distract them.

“I assume you want this to be kept just between us.” Percy said, forcing himself to meet Vex’s gaze.

“Well, do _you_ want my brother to find out we shared a bed?” Vex asked, wiping the corners of her mouth and placing the tankard down on the desk.  “Or any of the others, for that matter?”

“That’s a very good point.” Percy agreed. “You should go find Keyleth and pretend you got up early, or something of the sorts.” He said, rubbing his temple to try and force away the worst of the headache.

“Very well.” Vex said, hopping off the edge of the desk. She walked around to Percy and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, laughing at the small blush that rose on his face. “For being a gentleman.” She said, leaving the room and slipping up the stairs unnoticed.

 

The next time it happened, it was less of an accident.

The threat of the dragons still hung over their heads and the refugees in the temple all talked amongst themselves quietly. Children clung to parents or each other, desperate for some comfort.

Percy sat.

The wall against his back was cold and his head felt heavy. He couldn't even go to his bed. Every bed and blanket in the keep had been brought down and used as small comforts for the scared people of Emon. Even the cot in his workshop had been brought up and he could see a mother gently tucking her two children into it.

Impossibly, it brought a small smile to his face. How the mother gently brushed the children’s hair away from their faces, whispering soft words of comfort in an effort to help them sleep. But even from that distance, Percy could see the children’s scared faces.

Gilmore had been set on another bed, not too far from where Percy sat. The worst of the injuries had been healed, and now it was just a waiting game to see how he was when he woke up. Vax was sat on the bed beside him, not wanting to leave for too long and only trusting Keyleth to watch over him when he was needed elsewhere. Percy had lost sight of any of the others in the throng of people.

A baby started crying and Percy saw Pike hurry over. He stood up as well and walked over. The father of the crying child was rocking them softly and shushing them, embarrassment evident on his face. Pike was standing beside the father, doing her best to quiet the child. Pulling funny faces, playing little games.

The child cried on.

“Could I be of some help?” Percy offered, kneeling beside the father and the child.

“Anything to quiet her down would be appreciated. She’s scared, my wife and I- we- we couldn't find each other in the panic. I don’t know where she is.” The father said, looking at Percy with a silent plea of his face. Percy could sense the nervousness in the room, as if the baby’s crying could bring on another attack.

“May I hold her?” Percy asked. The father looked at him skeptically for a second before gently transferring the baby to Percy’s arms.

The baby still cried, so Percy gently began to rock her in his arms.

Then he sang.

The language was beautiful to listen to, carrying its own melody and rounding out the harsh pauses between lines. The song was a lullaby from Whitestone. One that Percy have etched into the foundation of his very being just from how many times he’s heard and sang it in his lifetime.

It sounded better in Celestial than in Common. Percy had found that out in his youth when he would help his mother calm down his younger siblings.

The baby’s cries grew quiet as Percy sang. She looked up at Percy curiously, a small laugh bubbling up every so often. Percy sang until he saw the baby’s eyes began to droop and handed her back to her father, still singing until she had calmed down entirely.

He made to stand up when he felt the father’s hand on his arm.

“ _Thank you_.” The father whispered, his eyes shining. “Thank you so much.”

“It was no bother.” Percy said, offering a small smile. Pike gently patted his arm, turning back to the father and offering a small ration and a bit of water.

Percy stood up. He saw a few eyes quickly avert their gaze as he walked back to where he had sat before.

Vex sat by the wall, watching him with an odd expression on her face. Her eyes were red, like she’d shed a few tears recently but she smiled as Percy approached.

“You continue to amaze, Percival de Rolo.” Vex said, a teasing edge to her voice. “How did you know to do that?”

“I used to help my mother settle some of my younger siblings when I was a child.” Percy admitted, sitting down against the wall as exhaustion began to settle in his bones. “When I learned Celestial, I would sing to Cassandra to help her sleep. I thought it would apply here.”

“How long have you slept recently?” Vex asked, taking in the dark circles under his eyes and the weary look about him.

“Obviously not enough if you're asking after me.” Percy said.

“Well get some sleep now, I’ll keep watch.” Vex said, shifting so their sides were pressed together. He could see her weapon on her other side and remembered a hundred campsites and stakeouts where Vex had said those same words.

Percy shifted so his head rested against her shoulder. It was uncomfortable and Percy knew that he’d have a pain in his neck the next morning, but he didn't mind when he felt Vex’s hand timidly find his. Her fingers twined amongst his, feeling the rough pads from where she would pull back her bowstring and his calluses from his tinkering.

They kept their hands hidden behind behind their knees, but the connection was still there.

Sleep finally caught up to Percy and he could feel himself drifting off against Vex’s shoulder. He hoped Vex would get some sleep as well. Just before he dropped off, Percy felt a weight on his head and he knew that Vex was leaning against him as well.

An impossibly small smile curled his mouth as he finally let his exhaustion take over him.  

 

The third time was on purpose. That was the simplest way to put it, really.

Whitestone castle was too large. That was at least how Vex saw it. No one needed a castle that big. Maybe if the people living there were a family as big as Percy’s, but not every generation of de Rolo would have been made up of seven siblings.

For someone who had been forced to live in a heartless mansion, castles were never high up on Vex’s list of favourable places. The very essence of them always seemed too cold for her.

Vex’s feet were silent as she wandered the halls, looking for anything to distract her from the thought of dragons. Or the thought of Thordak, in particular.

Someone was in the hall. Vex stopped and melted into the shadows, watching.

She relaxed when she saw the shock of white hair, but stayed hidden, silently observing. Percy was stood in front of something, looking up. He had an odd expression on his face. Not quite serene, not quite contemplative, not quite sorrow.

Bravery took over and Vex stepped out of the shadows, padding up to stand beside Percy. He didn’t seem to respond, but she knew him well enough to know that he knew she was there.

Her eyes followed what he was looking up at. It was a portrait. Something painted with a painstaking attention to detail. A couple. Both dark-haired, a man and a woman stood next to each other. The woman’s arms were wrapped around the man and the man had an arm around the woman’s shoulders, holding her close and almost protectively. They both wore gentle smiles and fancy clothes. They looked happy.

They looked like Percy.

“Who are they?” Vex asked, shattering the fragile silence between them.

“My parents.” Percy said, his voice barely above a fragile whisper. He cleared his throat awkwardly and turned to Vex. “I’d forgotten that this portrait was still up. I’d assumed that the Briarwoods had destroyed it.”

Vex nodded and looked back at the painting. It really was beautiful. Something in Vex’s chest panged at the idea that these two people - the people that gave Vox Machina their Percy - were murdered by a pair of monsters. She almost wished that she could have met them, if only to know the kind of people that Percy knew in his youth.

“Percival, how old were you when…” Vex couldn’t finish the sentence as she glanced over at Percy. He was looking at the painting again, a faraway look on his face.

“I was a month from being eighteen years old.” Percy admitted.

Something in Vex took over and she reached out towards him. Her cold hand found his and she held onto him. His hands were warm and Vex wondered if he’d been tinkering recently, or if his hands were just always warm.

Percy looked over at her with a small frown on his face. But he didn’t move his hand away. Vex still looked at the portrait, but she felt Percy’s hand shift very slightly to hold hers more firmly.

“How much have you slept recently?” Vex asked, suddenly. She didn’t look at Percy, too busy taking in every detail about the people who raised Percy to adulthood.

“I find it difficult to sleep at the best of times.” Percy said. “What about yourself? Is the castle to your liking?”

“It’s too... _big_ , Percival.” Vex admitted, finally looking over at him with a small smile on her face. “How do you ever know where you’re going?”

“A lot of getting lost as a child.” Percy admitted, with his own small smile. The kind that only Vex could seem to elicit from him. “I’d be happy to give you the grand tour sometime.”

“Maybe when there are less dragons in the world.” Vex suggested, letting the world crash around her once again.

“I shall hold you to that, Vex’ahlia.” Percy said, his smile almost faltering. Almost. He looked out a nearby window and frowned at the night sky. “It’s late. Shall I escort you to your room so you don’t get lost?”

“How proper, Percival.” Vex teased, detangling her hand from his and instead gently wrapping it around his upper arm. “I would be honoured.”

Percy led the way through the virtually identical hallways and corridors until their surroundings became a tad more familiar to Vex. They passed countless portraits and small knick knacks that Vex made a mental note to find again one day. There was so much history here that it practically bled into the air.

They stopped outside Vex’s door and Percy gestured to it in an almost playful gesture. Vex let go of his arm and moved to stand opposite him. She suddenly felt nervous again.

“Percival,” Vex started, lowering her voice just a little, “can I ask you something of you?”

“Of course.”

“Could you stay with me tonight?” Vex asked, wishing she was just a bit more like her brother and just a bit braver. “And before you ask, I don’t mean in that way. I’m not looking for sex. I just don’t want to be alone when the world’s going to shit.”

Silence hung between them. Vex couldn’t hold Percy’s gaze and dropped it to the ground by her feet. Usually she was braver than this, but usually there wasn’t the threat of four dragons hanging over her head.

There was a pressure on the side of her head and she looked up to see Percy’s hand gently brushing a few stray hairs behind her ear. He leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Of course.” He promised. Vex’s eyes snapped up and she searched his face, looking for any sign of dishonesty. But he was genuine. Maybe he didn’t want to be alone either. “After you, Vex.” Percy said.

Vex let herself smile just a little as she opened the door to her room. As soon as she was inside, she stripped off her outer layers until she stood in her underwear, rummaging through the drawers for a tunic that she’d left there. It was a bit old and threadbare in places, but it was comfortable to sleep in and that was all that really mattered.

She pulled it over herself, letting it hang just above her knees and turned around to look at Percy. Vex had to stifle a laugh when she saw Percy’s vestless back facing her.

Silently, Vex crept up to Percy as he unbuttoned his shirt cuffs and placed her hands on his shoulders.

“Ever the gentleman.” She said teasingly, putting her mouth close to his ear. Vex could feel the slight tense of his shoulder muscles as he realised her proximity.

“Some habits are very hard to break.” Percy said, stubbornly refusing to turn around.

Vex let him go and walked to the bed, pulling back the covers. She slid onto the far side of the bed, closest to the window and looked at Percy expectantly. He frowned at her, dressed only in his shirt and trousers, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

“Well, you weren't planning on sleeping on the floor, were you?” Vex asked. It wouldn't have surprised her, in all honesty. For someone raised in nobility, certain habits must have been hard to break. (Like introducing yourself with your entire name and title; or politely refusing to look when anyone of the female - and occasionally male - variety was not fully decent.)

Percy didn't respond, but he answered Vex’s question with his silence. She smiled and patted the mattress beside her.

“You won't wound my honour by sharing a bed. Especially not if I've invited you to.” Vex promised.

It took Percy a few seconds to respond, but he did get under the covers next to her. Leaving an appropriate amount of space between them, of course.

Vex sighed and shuffled closer, resting her head on the pillow beside Percy’s. She didn't touch him. As much as he was wary of her boundaries, Vex certainly wanted to grant him the same respect.

“If you're not comfortable with this, I won't force you to stay here, Percival.” Vex promised, keeping his gaze. Percy’s face softened and she felt his arm slowly begin to encase her, pulling her just a bit closer.

She responded instantly, letting her arms and legs wrap around him and moving so that her head rested on his chest. His hands began to gently detangle her hair, letting it fall heavily against the bed.

Neither of them would admit it - either to each other or themselves - but it was striking how _right_ it felt, lying together with their limbs tangled. Not even in a sexual way. Just… Being close. Being _intimate_ with the other.

It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep that night. Their shared body heat staved off the cold of the castle and the gentle sounds of breathing were a comforting lullaby.

And in the morning, if Percy woke a little bit early to sneak back to his room, leaving Vex’ahlia with a kiss on the cheek, well that was their business, wasn't it?

And if that somehow became a habit over the next few nights….

Well, they were called secrets for a reason.

 

Their first kiss came after a tragedy.

Scanlan’s mansion was impossibly big. Really, it was as large as he needed it to be. New rooms were added at will; the house itself dynamic in its very nature. Constantly shifting and adjusting as Scanlan saw fit.

(It showed how much Scanlan paid attention to his work when Percy realised that his room and his workshop were in opposite ends of the mansion to each other.)

For once, Percy was in his room. Preparing to go to sleep. In a bed.

The Tomb had taken all sense of normality from him.

He could still see it all so clearly.

The damp walls. The armour. The blast. Vex’ahlia lying on the floor. Vax’ildan kneeling beside her. The ritual. The figure.

Percy rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. He scrubbed the images away with the slight pain that entailed. Nothing he’d tried so far seemed to have worked.

He still couldn’t scrub away the images of Vex’s death.

That he caused.

Oh, _Pellor_.

The amount of times a person could fuck up in a single lifetime was immense, but surely, _surely_ , Percy was getting close to his quota.

Abandoning Cassandra; leaving Whitestone; building his gun; all the times he failed his friends - his _family_ \- when he should have been better; all the times he could have reacted faster, aimed better, spoken more convincingly; letting a _demon_ take over him because he couldn’t contain his rage, his fear, his anguish, his need for _revenge_ ; not being able to fight Orthax on his own; not being smart enough or cautious enough to let the twins do what they do best; not being the one to take the brunt of the blast; not-

“ _Percy?_ ”

The voice was small and ripped Percy from his thoughts almost violently.

He looked down and realised that he’d been irritating a small scratch on his wrist. A small welt of blood stained his shirt cuff. Percy sighed.

“Yes?” He called, suddenly feeling the weight of all his Twenty-something years falling on him. “Who is it?”

“ _It’s Vex._ ”

Oh….

_Fuck._

Percy held his breath and counted to three.

Then he opened the door.

“Hello Vex’ahlia. It’s a bit late to be wandering, isn’t it?” Percy said, slipping back into his cool detachment like a well-worn glove.

Vex looked up at him with an unamused look on her face. He couldn’t quite tell how he pissed her off in the the eight seconds that they had been interacting, but he was sure it was something he would pay for later.

“I need to speak with you, Percival.” Vex said. She didn’t _sound_ overtly annoyed, but Percy knew he well enough that ‘ _Percival_ ’ was usually reserved for moments of fondness, or moments of angry detachment. (Oh, Percy wished this would turn out to be the former.)

“Is that so?” Percy said.

“Yes.” Vex said. “May I come in?”

“If you must.” Percy said, stepping to the side.

As Vex stepped inside, Percy realised that she wasn’t wearing her cloak. Or her armour. Or her bow. She was defenceless and Percy refused to think of the implications and what they meant.

“You've been avoiding me.” Vex said, folding her arms across her chest and never breaking eye contact. “I can tell because the first place I would think to look for you is your workshop, and you're not there.”

“I would appreciate it if you just said what you wanted to say, Vex’ahlia.” Percy said, trying to sound bitter and angry but only managing to sound tired in the process. He looked at the ground, the far wall, his bed, his sleeve cuff, the small wound on his wrist, _anything_ but Vex.

“Stop beating yourself up over my death, Percival.” Vex said, bluntly. “Yes, I am still annoyed at you for not letting me check for traps, and I am well aware that Vax hasn't fully forgiven you. But hiding from me like a school child isn't the right thing to do.”

Percy didn't come to his own defense. He just let Vex talk.

“There are bigger things to worry about in the world than what happened in the tomb. It's been _days_ and you still can't look me in the eye.” Vex stepped closer so Percy had to look at her. Her gaze scrutinised him, taking in everything. The bags under his eyes, the bruise from her twin’s fist, the small scratches and nail marks.

Vex’s hand reached out and took Percy’s, lifting it so it rested over where her heart beat in her chest. She could feel the warmth of his palm through the shirt material. It was comforting. Something she’d missed in his self-imposed exile from her.

“Percy, I’m _alive._ I'm okay.” Vex said in a reverent whisper. “Whatever happens after this, I want you to be okay as well. I want you by my side and not _consumed_ with this guilt.”

Percy barely dared to breathe. He felt her heartbeat under his fingers. Felt her warmth as she stood so close they were almost touching. She was _alive_ and _present_ and the same as she always was.

“I miss you, Percival.” Vex said, both a secret and unbidden confession.

He lifted his other hand and rested it on her cheek. His eyes burned and his throat felt tight but he forced himself to speak.

“I'm not sure what I would have done if that ritual hadn't worked.” Percy said. “The idea that we are not invincible and can fall from something so simple as a curse is terrifying and I'm sorry that my fear got the best of me. I thought that maybe distance could clear my head but it didn't.”

He could feel Vex’s fingers curl in his shirt front, gently holding him in place. Not pushing away. Not pulling closer. Just keeping him in place. Or keeping herself grounded when everything felt so up in the air.

“Vex, I’m sorry for being such a dick.” Percy said, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

Vex laughed and they both felt the tension melt away as Percy began to laugh as well. Percy’s hand didn’t move from Vex’s cheek and Vex’s hand didn’t move from his shirt, and when the laughter subsided all they could do was just watch the other.

Percy found himself running his thumb over Vex’s cheekbone, the calloused pad of his thumb barely brushing against her soft skin. Somehow, Vex had moved closer and Percy could feel her heart rate pick up under his palm.

“Percival,” Vex said. Her gaze flickered down to Percy’s lips. A blush crept up Percy’s face. _Oh_.

He detangled his hand from Vex’s cheek and Vex was suddenly afraid that he’d crossed some invisible line between the two of them. Instead, Percy only brushed a finger along the feathers in Vex’s hair, gazing at her with the same kind of look he gave a particularly wonderful piece of machinery.

“Vex’ahlia of Syngorn,” Percy said grandly, but still his voice was soft, “may I kiss you?”

“I thought you’d never ask, Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the third.” Vex said, her cheeky smile defusing any anxiety in Percy’s chest.

The kiss was, admittedly, Percy’s first. It was not Vex’s. Percy didn’t really know what to do past placing your lips to another person’s. But he tried his hardest to pretend he did. After all, his sisters had read (and then discussed, loudly, and often in his presence) enough romance books for _something_ to have rubbed off on him, right?

But he could never fool Vex.

When they broke apart, Vex was smiling up at him, her eyes opening and a look of mirth in them.

“Percy? Was that your first kiss?” Vex asked, already aware of the answer, but wanting confirmation.

“In a way, yes.” Percy said, the flush beginning to rise on his face once again. “I was never the sociable de Rolo child, nor was I seen as the most attractive. Apparently smelling of oil and metal was not appealing to any potential suitors.” He spoke with a tone of vague amusement that only hindsight could bring.

“Well, I don’t mind it.” Vex said, shifting her hands so she could pull Percy closer. “In fact, I kind of like it. It’s very _masculine_. Very… Percival.” She said decisively. As if describing the smell of black powder and cinder as something intrinsically _him_ , and by extension something enjoyable and pleasant, made it a ineffable truth.

“I’ll gladly take that compliment.” Percy said. He felt Vex’s hands wrap around his waist and pull him closer. Quickly, Percy removed his hand from Vex’s heart and gently ran it down her arm.

“And for the record, Percy. You are a _very_ attractive man.” Vex said, smiling at the blush that was now very clearly visible on Percy’s pale skin. She reached up and grabbed his cravat, pulling him down so his face was closer to hers. “A very, _very_ attractive man.”

“I think it goes without saying that you are one of the most divine creatures I have ever had the honour of meeting.” Percy said, completely and utterly sincere.

Now it was Vex’s turn to turn pink, but she distracted Percy before he could comment on it. Distracted, as in pulled him down into another kiss, threading her hands through his hair. It took Percy a few seconds to grow brave and place his hand on Vex’s hips, holding her close as he let her take the lead.

For the first time since the Tomb, Vex stayed the night in Percy’s room. They slept in the same bed; Percy with his arms clutching Vex tightly like he wanted to protect her from any stray nightmares that might try to harm her, Vex letting herself be caged by his limbs in a way that made her feel strangely safe.

 

The first time they had sex, the world was missing a dragon.

Umbrasyl was dead, and Grog had killed him.

The hot spring had been well deserved, Vex thought as she let the hot water swaddle her. It felt _wonderful_.

She spied Percy sat in a corner of the hot spring. He looked peaceful as he rested his head on the edge of the pool with his eyes closed and his glasses folded on a towel somewhere behind him. Vex almost didn’t want to disturb him.

Vex swam up beside Percy, disturbing the water enough so that his eyes opened and focused on her.

“ _Come by my room later._ ” She whispered, gently pushing off him and swimming away. Vex didn’t see his surprised expression or the very slight, sly smile on his face. She did feel the light spatter when Percy had flicked water at her playfully.

Not even her kind of heavy conversation with Keyleth could dampen Vex’s mood.

Yes, she would have rather _not_ discuss her theism and views on death with one of the loves of her brother’s life when all she was looking for was some gossip, but Keyleth always had thoughts that ran deep.

One cannonball competition later, and Vex sat in her room. She wore her night clothes as she tried to dry off her hair. A small bag with… provisions… lay by the foot of her bed.

(Part of Vex wanted to kill Scanlan when she saw him next when she had been packing that bag. Another part of her wanted to hug the bastard.)

Of course it would all depend on whether Percy showed up at her door.

Vex smiled as she heard a light knock at her door.

“ _Vex._ ”

Vex’s smile grew wider when she heard Percy’s voice.

Quickly, Vex opened the door and dragged him inside her room by the hand. He’d cleaned up most of the blood from his raw sodium bath bomb that had earned him five pounds of jewels. His hair was still a little damp but he cleaned up well enough.

“What did you want to see me for?” Percy asked, not being the one to drop his hand away.

“Okay Percy, before I ask you this, I want you to know that you are _well_ within your right to say no. I’m not going to ask anything of you that you don’t want to do.” Vex said, immediately wanting to lay out the boundaries between them. If she was his first kiss, then she was almost certainly his first anything else past that.

Percy was always smart enough to infer information. That much was obvious by the blush on his face.

“ _Now?_ ” He asked, trying to keep his voice level but failing horribly.

“Why not, Percy? We _killed_ Umbrasyl. We’re a quarter of the way there to getting rid of the Chroma Conclave. We _saved_ this town.” Vex said. She pulled Percy closer just a little bit and wrapped her arms around his waist. Something in her mind relaxed when she felt Percy’s arms wrap around her in return. “And I know I don’t say this enough but you are a _wonderful_ and attractive man.”

She looked up at him when she heard him laugh and loved the image of Percy when he was genuinely happy. Even if it was fleeting, Vex adored it.

“Are you serious about this, Vex? About me?” Percy asked, an odd sense of insecurity taking over him for a moment.

“Of course I am, Percy.” Vex promised him. “But not here.”

She could only smile at the confused look on his face.

Gently, Vex stepped away from Percy and took his hand. She picked up the bag from her bed and pulled him out of her room. Trinket watched them from where he lay on the floor, but went back to resting once Vex had given him the task to stay put and defend her room.

Percy could feel his skin begin to tingle as he realised Vex had cast Pass Without A Trace over the both of them. He grew increasingly curious as they neared the front door, more so when Vex pulled him through the front door. A rock was wedged in the door so it didn’t shut fully.

Vex lead him past the black dragon’s slowly self-digesting body, past their trap, down the mountain side. She didn’t answer any of Percy’s questions until they passed the tree line of the forest and found a sizable clearing.

He watched as Vex took a blanket out of her bag and spread it across the ground. Surprisingly, Percy didn’t need to pick up a hint when Vex lay down on the blanket and patted the space next to her.

The stars above their heads were beautiful. Different to the stars above Whitestone, or above Emon. Just enough to remind them how far away from home they both were. There was a chill in the air as they curled up on the blanket, limbs tangled and another blanket pulled over them.

“Percival,” Vex said quietly, her head resting on his arm that curled around her, “I think I love you.”

Just like that.

She didn’t look at him as she said it, in fact she pointedly _didn’t_ look at him when she said that. She didn’t see the look of relief on his face and the slight blush that had snuck up on him.

“I think I love you too, Vex.” Percy said, his voice gentler than she had ever heard it. “I think I have for a long time.”

“How long, I wonder?” Vex asked, fiddling with one of the buttons on his jacket. Trust Percy to never be underdressed.

“Oh, dear…” Percy mused on his answer for a little while. He thought about all the small moments between them. All the grand ones as well. “It might have started at the Winter’s Crest Festival in Westruun. That’s when the infatuation started, then it faded for a while when I knew that a woman like you would never look twice at me in that way.”

“So when did you realise I _would_ look twice at you in that way?” Vex asked, finally looking up to meet Percy’s gaze.

“Well I’d started to hope again whenever you tried to coax me back to myself when Orthax was controlling me. But I think it wasn’t until that first night the dragons attacked that I realised just how deep my feelings for you ran.” Percy looked down at her and gently ran his thumb over her cheek: the most loving gesture that wasn’t a kiss and wasn’t a gift of new trick arrows he could think to do. “What about you, Vex’ahlia?”

Vex thought for a moment, her gaze shifting to the sky as she moved to lay on her back. She watched the stars blink as she shifted through her thoughts.

“The night when we accidentally shared a bed in your workshop.” Vex said eventually. “It was the first time I’d ever shared a bed with someone that hadn’t wanted something from me. I felt safe, and you were nothing but a perfect gentleman, Percival. I felt strange, and it took me a long time to realise what that feeling was.”

“I never knew you were such a romantic, Vex’ahlia.” Percy said, a rare teasing tone in his voice. She gently hit his stomach, but she was smiling as she did so.

“Oh shut up, Percival.” Vex said, settling back down against him and letting the silence fall around them once again.

Percy let his arm drop so it just held her arm gently. There was something about sleeping under the stars that had never appealed to Percy on paper. But there was something wonderful about looking up and seeing a million constellations and feeling so small under the weight of the known universe.

“Vex, were you serious about what you implied in your room?” Percy asked suddenly.

“Of course, but not if you weren’t comfortable with it, Percy.” Vex said easily. There was no hesitation in her voice, and Percy felt incredibly grateful for that.

“We can, you know.” Percy said. “Have sex tonight, I mean.”

“I gathered that much,” Vex said teasingly. She turned serious and sat up to really study Percy. “Are you sure?”

“As long as my dreadful lack of experience doesn’t put you off, then of course I’m sure.” Percy said, his face showing nothing but honesty as he sat up and faced her.

Vex smiled down at him. Carefully, she moved so her legs were either side of Percy’s hips. The blush started to rise on his face as Vex ‘ _settled_ ’ against him, letting her arms hang around his neck loosely.

“Don’t worry, Percy,” Vex said, letting her hands slide down his arms until she could gently cover his hands with hers. She slowly moved his hands so they trailed up underneath her tunic. She winked at him. “I’ll go easy on you.”

Vex kissed him and there was a fire there that hadn’t existed before. Every kiss before that one had been warm, comforting, safe. This one was new, exciting, speaking of something _more_.

With a sudden surge of bravery, Percy moved his hands around to Vex’s back, holding her tight as he flipped them so she lay against the blanket on the ground. He broke the kiss for long enough to discard his jacket and unbutton his shirt. Hands gripped his bare shoulders and pulled him back down into a fierce kiss, gently tracing the various scars that littered his torso.

Percy suddenly flinched, breaking the kiss as he winced in pain. Vex’s eyes raked over him, catching sight of the small cuts that hadn’t quite healed from the cannonball contest.

Sparks of arcana wound around Vex’s hands as she ran them down Percy’s chest. He could feel the healing energy flow through him, making him whole again. Could feel Vex’s fingers gently brush against the small marks that would fade soon. Felt her press a gentle kiss to a scar along his collarbone that he wanted to forget existed.

“ _You’re incredible._ ” Percy whispered, covering one of her hands that was gripping his shoulder.

“What would you do without me?” Vex said playfully, taking this opportunity to sit up and pull her tunic off. It found Percy’s jacket and she practically basked in the blush on his face when he realised that she wasn’t wearing underwear.

“I suppose I would be in a lot worse shape.” Percy said, honestly. Vex laughed and Percy wanted to immortalise this moment for future generations to stumble across and know what true happiness was.

He kissed her again, letting his bravery take over as he kissed a gentle line to the waistband on Vex’s trousers. Her hands ran over every inch of his exposed skin, mapping out every scar, every freckle, every inch of muscle and fat.

The sex itself wasn’t rough or dangerous. It wasn’t erotic and loud enough to draw attention/scare away woodland beasts.

It was gentle. It was safe. It was loving. It felt alien to both of them, so they figured it out together. Learned where they could touch the other person and where they couldn’t. It was more laughter and fumbling with the contraceptives (oh how Vex laughed at the look on Percy’s face when he was told that Scanlan had put them in every bedroom) than breathy moans and desperate whines.

When all was said and done, they lay side by side, spent and naked and still giggling about something that would never have been funny otherwise. Percy rested his head on Vex’s lap and she played with his hair fondly, twisting the longer strands into little plaits. She wore Percy’s jacket around her shoulders to shield her bare skin from the worst of the cold.

“So how was that for your first time?” Vex asked, fondly adjusting his glasses for him. Percy looked up at her with a smile on his face. She liked this side of him much more than she liked ‘ _Percival, Lord of Whitestone_ ’.

“I suppose I’ll know when I have something to compare it to.” He said, a cheeky look on his face.

“Is that your way of asking to go again, Percy?” Vex asked, leaning down just slightly.

“It is if it works.” Percy admitted.

It worked.

When dawn began to break over the skyline, they hurriedly pulled their clothes back on, stuffing the blankets back into the bag as they went. They ran, hand in hand, back into the cavern. The dragon’s body was almost completely digested by its own acid as they caught a glimpse of it on their way to the freestanding door they left through.

The mansion itself was quiet as they snuck back inside. No one else seemed to be up and they met no one but the servants as they crept along to the bedrooms (they could keep a secret, Vex was pretty sure). Before she broke off to go into her room, Vex pulled Percy into one last gentle, lingering kiss.

“For being a gentleman.” She said, a smirk on her face as she disappeared back into her room.

Percy didn’t stop smiling as he quickly hid himself in his room, getting an hour or two of sleep before the others woke up and they began to plan what to do with the dragon’s gold.

 

Their first kiss in front of the rest of Vox Machina was only kind of regrettable.

The entire time they had sat with Syldor, Percy had sat with an irritatingly calm mask of features. His ‘ _diplomat_ ’ face that only broke for a very brief moment when Velora found an idol in Scanlan.

Other than that, Percy was a perfect diplomat.

“May I say that really quickly?” Percy had asked, gesturing to the scroll in Vex’s hand that would grant them permission to see the High Warden. He could feel his heart start to pick up as he formed his next few sentences in his head. Percy read over the scroll for a moment, before he turned back to Syldor. “This grants an audience for all of us, then?”

“Yes.” Syldor said, reserved as always. Percy could feel a childish excitement begin to build inside him as he passed the scroll back to the father of the woman he loved. The same childish excitement Grog or Vax felt when watching a prank that was about to pay off.

“You’re going to have to amend that one name though, to be fair.” Percy said, keeping his voice cool and noble. “It’s Lady Vex’ahlia.”

“Lady?” The surprise in Syldor’s voice was well hidden, but Percy had a knack for knowing when someone was trying to bluff him.

“Lady Vex’ahlia.” Percy affirmed. He couldn’t keep the smallest tell of a smile off his face as he continued. “Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone and Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt.”

The silence in the room was filled with surprise as Percy felt his friend’s eyes fall on him. But Percy sat still, his back perfectly straight and his hands folded in front of him. He could see Vax’s face mold into a mask to stop himself reacting, and hoped that he hadn’t offended him in some way.

Percy keep Syldor’s gaze, letting the man silently scrutinize him as much as he wanted.

“So good Sir, despite your relationship with her, do watch your manners.” Percy couldn’t help it. After seeing Vex’s tears the night before, after hearing her small sniffles as she fell asleep in his arms, after everything the twins had told them about their father; Percy doubted they would deny him this one small thing.

Behind Syldor’s back, Percy saw Keyleth’s hand fly to her mouth in surprise and mirth. Grog was never good as controlling his glee, but he did stifle his laugh fairly well. Even Vax cracked a smile.

Scanlan, dramatic as ever, spat out his tea in surprise. Luckily, it mostly drenched Grog.

“My apologies, Lady Vex’ahlia.” Syldor said, turning his attention to his eldest daughter.

“Well, you didn’t know.” Vex said nonchalantly, absently playing with the end of her plait. Her father looked confused by the news, but - impossibly - there was a small smile on his face.

“I will make the amendment immediately.” He said, taking the scroll with him as he left.

“Thank you good Sir.” Percy reached forwards and took a drink of his abandoned tea, hiding his self-satisfied smirk behind it. _Oh_ it felt good to snipe insufferable nobility. The weight of his friend’s gazes was daunting but Percy make a point to outwardly ignore it. He’d answer their questions when he wasn’t in the middle of enacting subtle revenge.

Syldor returned, handing the scroll to Vex. Something in his posture had changed ever so slightly as he looked at his children.

“Good luck.” He bid them, a small nod his only show of affection. Percy felt smug as he listened to Syldor talk to his children and the rest of Vox Machina. His jobs was done, so he only nodded along when Vex told her father to send word to Whitestone, when Keyleth tried to piece together something in her mind in the most awkward fashion possible.

Percy smiled to himself as he watched Vax encouraging Velora to be almost as reckless as him. He smiled as Vex gifted her with the feather and watched as the young girl looked between the both of them, her eyes wide and full of love when they promised her they wouldn’t let matters of blood interfere with family ties. He smiled sadly as this young, innocent girl looked up to her older brother and sister, asking them so politely to come back to her soon.

Percy smiled to himself as he saw the ghosts of his own family in her.

Percy laughed as his friends all started giving Velora the words that they knew would drive her mother _mad_.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Percy felt Vex’s weight crash into him. Without thinking, Percy’s arms wrapped around her, shifting his weight to stop them both from toppling over.

“ _Percival!_ ” Vex exclaimed, the widest smile on her face. He set her down and she looked up at him with bright eyes. So different to how he found her the night before, and Percy couldn’t help but feel relieved. For once, he hadn’t made things worse.  

“It’s the gift of smugness, it never goes away.” Percy said, retracting his arms just a second too late. His smile was much more genuine now. Much more like the one that was _human_ and not _noble_.

Vex’s face suddenly fell and Percy felt his heart stop for just a second.

“Wait, is it real? No, was it- Was it all just a-” Vex said, looking over his face. It suddenly made sense. She thought it was too good to be true. Thought it was an empty bluff to get back at her father. Percy just gently smiled at her: the kind that only Vex saw in their quiet moments.

“No, it actually occurs to me that we did kill two of the three barons of Whitestone the last time that we were there.” Percy said, feeling relief at the shocked laughter from the group. “There’s no house, there’s no money, there’s-” He began to reel off the small list in his head.

“It’s the one Scanlan burned.” Keyleth corrected helpfully, appearing somewhere by Percy’s shoulder.

“It’s the one that Scanlan burned.” Percy said, nodding towards Keyleth as he mentally went through his list again.

“You’re the Lady of the house that I burned down.” Scanlan chipped in redundantly, watching the whole situation with an air of amusement about him. Percy ignored him as he continued with the list.

“And there’s just a crypt that’s being used for other things, but-”

“But you have a title!” Keyleth said excitedly, throwing her arms out in a grandiose gesture. Percy smiled at her and looked back at Vex.

“But you do have a title,” he said, watching her expression grow increasingly ecstatic, “at the very least and once a year you have to do something very ridiculous.”

“Even so Percy,” Vex’s hands gripped his head and Percy felt his heart speed up in his chest.

“You’re welcome.” He muttered, the smile not seeming to want to budge.

“I thank you so much.” Vex said, just so it was said and clear between them.

“Use it in good health.”

Vex pulled Percy towards her and kissed him. Right on the mouth. In front of everyone.

When they entered the Feywild, it had felt like something had happened to time itself. Like they’d been exempt from its rules for a little while, until their feet touched the ground again and they were _whole_ again.

That feeling came back when Vex kissed Percy outside her father’s house.

They were both aware of the others watching them, of the dangerous threats that waited for them, of the objective they had yet to complete that day. That didn’t stop Percy from kissing her back for all of two seconds before they split apart.

Vex stepped back, a small blush on her face as she turned away. As they walked, Keyleth looped her arm in Vex’s, whispering something to her that Percy couldn’t hear.

The real danger, Percy knew was the look that Vax kept throwing him. He had a distinct feeling that they were going to talk at some point. Percy just wished that daggers and gun were not invited to said talk.

 

The shovel talks after the fact were the regrettable part of their first kiss in front of Vox Machina.

For Vex, it was less of a confrontation and more of a gossip session.

The three women sat in the hot spring, enjoying the hot water before they knew they had to face an unspeakable evil. Pike’s heavenly glow reflected off the water and threw mesmerising patterns on the walls.

Soft music seemed to float through the air from the ghostly servants and Vex couldn’t help but roll her eyes at Scanlan’s theatrics.

“So, Vex,” Keyleth said, sliding up beside Vex and almost splashing her with the water. “What was with that kiss after seeing your dad?” Straight to the point. Vex could respect that.

“It was just a kiss, Keyleth.” Vex said, tucking a strand of hair back up into the knot on top of her hair. She didn’t want to have to bother drying it once she got back to her room.

Pike suddenly broke the surface beside them, shaking out her hair and looking at Vex with a kind expression.

“It was more than that, Vex, wasn’t it?” Pike said, the soft glow around her making her hair seem much whiter than usual. “He kissed you back.”

“He _did_.” Keyleth confirmed, her hair swirling in the water around her shoulders like the air her people guarded. She was grinning as she saw the tiniest smile on Vex’s face.

“Alright, well. Truth be told, that wasn’t the first time we’ve kissed.” Vex admitted, hoping that if she told breadcrumbs of the truth, then she wouldn’t be obliged to admit everything.

Keyleth’s hands flew to her mouth as she took in this new piece of information.

“ _What?_ When? When have you guys kissed before?” She asked, leaning forwards excitedly.

“Well, it was after we got the Raven’s Queen’s armour,” Vex said, not wanting to bring down the mood with the mention of her death, “and I didn’t like how he was avoiding me, so I went to his room to confront him. We started talking and one thing lead to another and we kissed. Simple as, really.” She shrugged as she recounted the story, not quite looking at the other two women.

“Did you like it?” Pike asked, her voice a bit quiet like they were exchanging secrets.

“It was lovely, actually.” Vex said honestly. “A little awkward. Percy doesn’t have the most experience with kissing.” She felt a little bad saying that in gossip, but it was _true_ at least.

“You were Percy’s first kiss!” Keyleth said, accidentally splashing some water as she clapped her hands together. “That’s so _cute!_ ”

“Vex,” Pike said, drawing her attention. “Do you like Percy?”

“Of course I like Percy, he’s-” Vex said, but Pike cut her off with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“I don’t mean as a friend. I mean as _more_ than that.” Pike said, gently trying to coax an answer out of her friend. Vex sighed and ran her hands down her face.

“ _Yes._ ” She admitted, her voice more breath than words. “Gods above, I do. I _like_ him. I really do. I love that white-haired bastard.”

It was like someone flipped a switch and the room fell silent. Vex realised a second too late her mistake.

Keyleth gasped and threw herself at Vex, tackling her into a hug and almost drowning the both of them. Luckily, Pike dragged them to the surface and pulled them both into a hug.

“Vex is in love!” Pike declared, as Keyleth smushed Vex’s head against her chest. It was teasing, but honestly, Vex just wished that Keyleth wasn’t intent on suffocating her in bizarre ways.

Suddenly, Keyleth released her and gripped Vex’s shoulders so they were forced to look eye-to-eye.

“Vex, have you told him that? Have you _told_ Percy that you love him?” She asked, fixing Vex with what she thought was a slightly-menacing look.

“It- It might have come up in conversation.” Vex said, trying for nonchalance.

“Is that why he gave you a title? Because he loves you?” Keyleth asked, not releasing Vex just yet.

“Keyleth, you don’t know if he loves me-” Vex tried to protest, but gave up when she saw the look on Pike’s face. “Did he tell you?” She asked, looking very nearly shy.

“It was pretty obvious, Vex.” Pike said, shrugging.

They asked a few more innocent questions, but Vex was careful to avoid the important things. She didn’t tell them about the nights when she fell asleep in Percy’s bed, or with his arms wrapped around her, before they’d ever admitted any feeling between them. She didn’t tell them about how they had sex under the stars barely hours after killing Umbrasyl, or how it was the best fuck she’d ever had even if it was clumsy and inexperienced.

And Vex certainly didn’t tell them about how hard it was for her to sleep without the smell of black powder around her.

For Percy, the ‘ _talk_ ’ was much less pleasant.

Though, in all fairness, it was only with one person.

It just so happened that it was Vax’ildan.

“Percival, a word please.” Vax hadn’t even said hello as he opened Percy’s workshop door.

‘Could it wait a moment?” Percy asked. The magnifiers on his glasses were down as he carefully poured a trail of black powder into the shaft of an arrow.

“No. It can’t.” Vax said.  Percy didn’t feel like arguing further, so he carefully placed the components down and stood up. He dusted off his hands, removing a pair of gloves and walked over to the door to face Vax.

“How can I help you?” Percy asked, flicking the magnifiers up as he faced off Vax.

“Walk with me, de Rolo.” Vax was already leaving by the time he finished his sentence. Percy had no choice but to follow, locking his workshop behind him.

They walked in silence along the corridors, no particular destination in mind. Percy walked with his hands folded behind his back, waiting for Vax to be the one to break the silence.

“Just tell me one thing, Percival.” Vax said, stopping sharply and whipping around to look Percy in the eye. The intensity in Vax’s gaze and the bite in his voice was a little jarring, not that Percy showed it. “Tell me that you’re genuine.”

Percy frowned.

“I’m not sure-”

“Vex and I- We had a really shitty childhood.” Vax said, interrupting Percy. “And when we ran away, all we had was each other. We didn’t have time to settle down somewhere, we did what we needed to to survive. Before Greyskull, the last permanent home we had was our father’s and we were _miserable_ there.”

“Vax, I’m not sure what you’re trying to ask me.” Percy admitted, the frown only deepening. Vax fixed him with a harsh look, but there was some pain there in his eyes.

“You gave her that house.” Vax said, looking at Percy like he was waiting for the penny to drop. “Once it’s rebuilt, you gave Vex a house. Somewhere permanent. I don’t care if you only gave her that title to piss off my father, honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised. But now that you’ve promised her somewhere that she can use when she needs stability, I need your word that you’ll keep that promise, Percy.”

“Vax,” Percy said, his whole posture softening as he understood, “I have no intention on going back on my word. For one, your sister is far too good of a shot.” Vax cracked a smile at that and Percy relaxed a little more.

“Good. Now I know that you won’t go back on your word, I feel I must ask you about your intentions with my sister.” Vax said, still retaining most of his stony exterior.

“My intentions with Vex are pure, I assure you.” Percy said. He didn’t like the distrusting look on Vax’s face but he could understand where it was coming from.

“Have you had sex with her?” Vax asked bluntly.

“Yes-”

“Then how do I know that you aren’t using her for a pity fuck-” Vax’s voice was full of venom, but Percy calmly raised his hand in an open gesture.

“Because I wasn’t the one to initiate it.” Percy admitted. “And because the desire for sex is not a common one for me.” The look Vax gave him was confused and still slightly distrusting, like he didn’t believe Percy’s reasoning.

“What do you mean, Percy?”

“I mean, that I have been alive for over twenty years and the first time I had sex was less than a month ago.” Percy admitted. He’d known this fact about himself for a _very_ long time, but admitting it out loud wasn’t something he was used to. “I would never use Vex for any kind of personal gain, I care for her too deeply to betray her like that.”

Percy’s words were sincere, and Vax seemed to acknowledge this. He dropped the distrust in his body language, but he still didn’t look happy with the idea of Percy and his sister being in a secret relationship.

“This goes without saying, but if you ever _think_ of stepping out of line-” Vax began, pulling out a dagger and aiming it at Percy.

“I fear you’ll be second in line after Vex to deal out punishment.” Percy assured him, knowing full well what Vax was going to say. Vax eyed him for a second, sliding the dagger back into its holder.

“Do you love her, Percival?” He asked, the anger and the fight leaving him all at once Percy sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Vax wasn’t a fool, and he could read people alarmingly well.

“Would you believe me if I told you that I didn’t?” Percy asked.

“For how long?” Vax continued, wondering if he’d been too distracted with his own problems to realise two members of their party were slowly falling for each other.

“The feelings have been there for over a year now, but I realised what they were just after the Chroma Conclave attacked.” Percy admitted. He looked at Vax curiously. “Was it the same for you, Vax?”

“I’ve always loved Keyleth. It didn’t take a city to fall to realise that.” Vax replied, not liking the shift in attention all that much.

“So she told me, but I was referring also to Gilmore.” Percy said. His question was innocent enough. There was a _thud_ somewhere down the hallway and he made the mistake of turning to look.

When Percy looked back, Vax had vanished into the shadows.

 

That night, when Vex was curled up in Percy’s arms and Percy was gently playing with her hair, they talked.

“So who came and talked to you?” Vex asked, her arms wrapped around Percy’s middle. (She’d _loved_ the fact that since sharing a bed had become a regular occurrence between them, Percy had started wearing his longjohn’s again. It was so endearingly _Percy_ that she adored it.)

“Vax, unsurprisingly.” Percy said, twisting a lock of Vex’s hair around one of his fingers.

“Did he tell you to stay away from me unless you declared your undying love for me?” Vex teased, leaning back enough to look Percy in the eye.

“Close,” Percy said, pressing a kiss to Vex’s forehead just because he could. “He basically wanted me to prove that I would treat you well.”

“Well, you’re doing a rather fine job of it so far.” Vex said, settling her head back against his chest. “Keyleth and Pike just wanted to know the gossip.”

“How awful.” Percy teased.

“I _know_ , right?” Vex said, but they both knew she wasn’t serious. The room grew quiet as sleep began to overwhelm them. “Goodnight, Percy.” Her voice was quiet and Percy saw her barely conceal a yawn.

“Goodnight Vex.” Percy said, reaching over and snuffing out the candle beside the bed. “Sleep well.”


	2. Vale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is actually impossible for me to write anything without angst omfg
> 
> but yeah, this started as a very small interlude (just less than 1000 words I think) but I wanted to really go for it and now it's over 4000 words :/
> 
> so... be prepared for angst, I guess. with a bit of happy times mixed in there for flavour.

Their first goodbye happened a few years after the last of the Chroma Conclave is dead.

Cities were slowly rebuilding, and Vox Machina would be lying if they said that they didn’t have a hand in it. Some part of them still feel the misplaced guilt that, somehow, they were responsible. No matter how much good they did to fix it and save the world, the thought is still there, lurking in their nightmares.

 

The first thing they did was go with Scanlan to Vasselheim to find his daughter. Vasselheim had not managed to go untouched during the Conclave’s reign, but for the most part it was undamaged: people still milled about, Slayers still took contracts and hauled back their kills, Victor still sold his black powder.

By the end of the first day, no one had seen a short-haired gnome and her half-orc companion. They set up in a few rooms within the Slayer’s Take guild, talking subduedly with old friends they hadn’t seen in months, and they waited.

By the end of the second day, Scanlan began to grow nervous. He prowled the streets, asking anyone who would know. He tried his scrying spell but something had severed the connection (or it had worn off, somehow?) and that only fueled his worry. After keeping his promise, the thought that he couldn’t fulfill it was unthinkable.

By the end of the third day, the rest of Vox Machina began to think of how they could console Scanlan when he realised the worst.

But by the morning of the fourth day, they didn’t have to.

The weak summer sun had just broken the horizon and the doors of the Slayer’s Take had opened. A short-haired gnome had limped in, dragging a bag behind them. They practically threw it at Vanessa, ignoring the familiar band of people she was currently entertaining.

The room was quiet for a moment until the gnome looked at the group and met Scanlan’s gaze.

They’d embraced without a word, holding each other tight enough to hurt. Kaylie didn’t even push Scanlan away. But eventually they let go, and Scanlan held her at arm’s length, checking her over for injuries. She wasn’t hurt, and the only new mark on her skin was the Slayer’s Take brand that matched her father’s. But she was alone.

Tears gently fell down both their faces as Kaylie told the story of how she was saved by Dr Dranzel when they were ambushed by a creature they were stalking. Dr Dranzel was never an overly skilled fighter, and certainly not as good as Kaylie with a sword. That didn’t stop him from shielding her and taking the brunt of the attack.

Scanlan didn’t bother hiding his tears as he heard how the only father-figure he’d ever known had protected his daughter when Scanlan couldn’t. He held Kaylie tightly again, both of them mourning the man that had meant so much to both of them.

Scanlan cried again when he stood in front of the small burial that Kaylie had dug, and wrapped his arm around his daughter’s shoulders. He promised her that he wouldn’t leave her again. That maybe they could make up for lost time. Go on a few adventures together. Maybe he’d teach her a thing or two about being a Bard.

By the end of the fourth day, Scanlan had left Vox Machina.

By the end of the fifth day, so had Grog and Pike.

 

Pike still had a temple to restore, and Grog was sick of leaving his little sister behind. And, besides, Earthbreaker Groon still had a thing or two to teach him. Grog pretended that he wasn’t hugging them because he’d miss them. He tried to pretend that giving up the Bag of Holding was just because he always hated being the one to carry it, and not because they might still need whatever was in there. He pretended that it wasn’t a farewell when they all drank together in a tavern that night, or when they all held up their glasses together.

“To Vox Machina.”

“To Vox Machina _._ ”

They drank to the name that they would all carry proudly in their hearts. To all the good times and the bad. To all the deaths and near misses. To all the victories and the defeats. To their friends and their enemies.

They drank until they couldn’t feel the sadness any more.

 

By the end of the sixth day, the remaining four had travelled to Whitestone.

It felt odd, walking down the streets and feeling like they’d somehow abandoned their friends in a city far away. Whitestone felt emptier, somehow, with three less people than it should have.

It took a month for Vax to find his sister and tell her that he was leaving.

It had been in the middle of the day when Vax had pulled his sister aside and asked if she wanted to take a walk with him. Vex knew her brother well enough to guess what was on his mind. It didn’t take the sting out of the conversation.

Vax had promised to come visit her, and write to her as often as he could. He told her that he wanted to go back to Emon for a little while. Help Gilmore restore his shop. Wait for Keyleth to complete her Aramente. Vex just nodded and held him tight when he’d finished speaking.

Deep down, they’d both known that they couldn’t be at each other’s side forever. It had been a truth that they’d ignored, right up until that moment when Vex told her brother that she was going to stay in Whitestone. Then it had all come crashing down on them.

It was the worst pain either of them had ever felt.

A real and vicious pain that mauled at their chest as they held the other tightly.

“Treat them right, brother. And, for once, let yourself be happy. You’ve earned it.”

“I will, Stubby. And if you ever need me, ever, I will be here in an instant. I promise you that.”

There were no tears when Vex watched her brother walk through the Sun Tree with the loves of his life. Percy held her hand tightly as they waved them off.

He held her tightly that night as she cried in his arms. All the grief, all the misery and all the pain; he just held her as she worked through it. Never judged her, never tried to tell her empty words of comfort. He was just there for her. Like always.

Vex held him through his own pain. She had been separated from her brother, but Percy had also lost a sister. Keyleth was on the way to immortality, or as close as she could get without ascending to being a Goddess. She would outlive Percy by centuries, and he was slowly beginning to realise that.

They’d both lost so much in such a short time. They’d both gained so little along the way. So they held each other, found comfort in each other, slowly sank deeper together.

It was all they could do.

 

Vex stayed in Whitestone for longer than she expected.

She oversaw the rebuilding of the house that she was technically the owner of, getting Percy to help her draw up plans. Several new rooms were to be added, each one decorated in a certain way. Most of the rooms were to be converted into bedrooms, with a single symbol carved into the door to show who it belonged to. Vex sketched them all herself and Percy helped with the carving.

A pair of angelic wings; a warhammer crossed with an axe; a flute with a few floating musical notes; a flower growing from the soil; a dagger; a gun with tinkering tools; a bow and arrow; a small dragon.

Percy had never commented on the symbols, but he understood. They’d all have a room, just in case. (The last room had minimalist decoration, hanging onto that last, thin thread of hope that Vex forced herself to carry around.)

It took months for the plans to be complete but it was worth it when it was done. Even if Vex did spend most of her nights in the castle, the promise of her own home was a great weight off her heart.

 

The first reunion of Vox Machina happened a few months later.

Winter’s Crest approached and Percy invited the members of Vox Machina to join in the festivities. He sent the letters with the Ravens that had started to flock near Whitestone. The day after, Vex sent a letter. Addressed to Syngorn, but with only one request.

Vex busied herself with the organisations. She was the one who designed the budget and Percy would watch in amusement as Vex bent over the finance documents that were _really_ the Council’s job and not hers. But she was _damn_ good at it, so the Council seemed to let it go.

The day before Winter’s Crest, the Sun Tree opened.

Vex held Percy’s hand tightly as they watched the group of people appear and the Sun Tree close behind them. The final person’s hand lingered on the tree’s trunk before she slowly turned around again.

No one seemed to want to move. Didn’t want to break this spell over them all.

Somehow the months had changed them, not a lot, but a little. Enough to create a fissure between them.

Vex moved first.

She ran forwards and threw her arms around her brother, nearly throwing them both to the ground. Vax’s arms gripped her so tightly it could have bruised. They didn’t talk, but they held each other.

With the spell broken, the others began to move. Vex felt other arms wrap around her and felt the warmth of her party again. She looked over her shoulder and saw Keyleth embracing Percy fiercely, Grog and Scanlan refusing to wait their turn.

Vax drew away and Vex realised that they weren’t alone. But Vex was could only focus on her twin.

“You look well, brother.” Vex said, picking off a stray leaf from his shoulder. He smiled, taking in all the small details about her. She wasn’t wearing armour - she hadn’t for a while - and the dress was finely made (a gift from Cassandra). Her hair was still twined with feathers and her hands were less rough. No weapon hung on her back, but instead hung safely in her room. She was still Vex’ahlia, but less world-roughened.

Vax on the other hand…

She could see scratches on his armour that looked deep and new. His daggers still hung by his side, within reach and accessible in a moment’s notice. He let his hair hang down his back, only tying up the locks by his face to keep his vision unblocked. His hands were rough and calloused, but gently smoothed down her hair with the same tenderness as ever. He was still Vax’ildan, but more honed in his skill.  

“So do you,” Vax said, his eyes bright as he looked her over. “Percival has been treating you well?”

“You’d be the first to know if he didn't.” Vex promised. “But yes, he does.”

Pike couldn’t contain it any longer. She grabbed Vex’s arm and pulled her into a solo hug. Vex quickly caught her balance and held Pike in return.

“Oh, I’ve missed you!” Vex had to kneel for Pike’s arms to wrap around her neck, but the warmth of the hug was worth it.

“I’ve missed you too, Pike.” Vex said, resting her head on Pike’s shoulder awkwardly. “How’s Vasselheim?” She asked, almost missing the warmth when Pike leaned back to look her in the face. The scar across her face was more faded, and her hair seemed shorter despite its elaborate style (almost Elven in nature, and Vex could only wonder). The warm glow that Pike carried was stronger than Vex remembered and soothed the ache in her chest.

“It’s pretty good.” Pike admitted. “The Temple’s coming along really well and I get to see Grog and Scanlan as often as I can get some time off. I’ve also spent some time with Kaylie and she’s started helping out when Scanlan’s off doing something.”

“Is Kaylie with you?” Vex asked, looking over the crowd that had left through the tree briefly.

“We brought a few guests, I hope that’s alright.” Gilmore said, catching Vex’s attention. He had an arm casually around Vax’s shoulders and his fingers mindlessly played with one of the armour’s feathers.

“Gilmore!” Vex watched as he drew away from her brother and opened his arms to her. She didn’t turn him down and hugged the man that she had missed a surprising amount. Pike then left their small group to greet Percy, letting the three of them reconnect.

“Hello, Vex’ahlia.” Gilmore said, his voice warm and comforting. “Emon hasn’t been the same without your bargaining. I almost miss it, honestly.” They both laughed and Vex took a step back, letting him hold her at arm’s length.

“I’m sure your branch here could tell you the opposite.” Vex joked.

Strong arms suddenly grabbed Vex around the waist and lifted her off the ground. On instinct, she curled up and panic took over her for a split second. The joyous, booming laughter reached her ears and put her at ease almost instantly.

She could see Vax’s mischievous smirk as she awkwardly patted the arm that was restraining her.

“Hello, Grog.” Vex said, her arms pinned to her side but trying nonetheless.

“I missed you lot.” Grog admitted, gently twisting from side to side and holding Vex. “You should have visited Vasselheim.”

“We’ve all been busy, buddy.” Vax said, looking up at the Goliath with a genuine look on his face. “Or we would have visited all the time.”

“Grog, dear, could you put me down?” Vex interrupted, trying to look up at her friend but failing.

Suddenly, the arms were gone and Vex fell. Or she would have if a large purple hand hadn’t been waiting to catch her. Scanlan stood to her side, a cocked smile on his face and his daughter at his side.

“Nice of you to drop in, Vex.” He said, gently lowering her to the ground so Vex could stand up and adjust her dress. She dusted down her skirt and fixed the boys with a suspicious look.

“How long have you been planning that one?” Vex’s hand rested on her hips as she looked amongst them sternly.

“Since yesterday.” Kaylie chipped in, looking between her father and Grog with a bored-but-fond look on her face.

“Vex!”

Red hair and antlers filled Vex’s vision as Keyleth pulled her into a hug, spinning her in a circle out of sheer excitement. Vex caught flashes of people hugging Percy and asking him excited questions. She caught a glimpse of dark hair and armour standing in front of Percy and decided she might have to intervene when Keyleth put her down.

Keyleth held Vex at arms length, huge grin on her face.

“Oh I missed you so much!” Keyleth quickly pulled Vex into another hug but it didn’t last long.

“I’ve missed you too, Keyleth _._ ” Vex said, just as happy and excited. “I haven’t heard from you in months, how are you?”

“Good, good. Closer to completing my Aramente. I’ve mostly been staying in Emon though. Cleaning up the Keep and making it livable again.” Keyleth said, suddenly turning a bit shy.

“Really? Keyleth, that’s wonderful. You know, I’ve been fixing up the Third House of Whitestone, but I couldn’t find a florist that I liked.” Vex said, idly. “And I’ve always loved those flowers you grew in the garden at Greyskull Keep-”

“I’d love to, Vex.” Keyleth didn’t wait for Vex to finish speaking, and Vex could tell that there was something Keyleth was hiding. It was probably something that Vex already knew, but she didn’t press the issue.

“If I could ask,” Gilmore said, loud enough to gather the attention of everyone in the group. The reunions were paused and Vex could sense Percy walking up beside her. “What are the sleeping arrangements going to be?”

“Well, since we’ve spent months rebuilding, we’ll be staying in my house.” Vex said, pride tainting her voice.

“Even Percy?” Grog asked.

“Yes, even me.” Percy said, a very small smile on his face as Vex felt him take her hand. “I certainly wouldn’t want to miss this.”

Night began to fall around them and Vex watched the road carefully. She could see it from her window and sat on the sil, nervously waiting. Vax sat on her bed, mindlessly throwing a dagger into the air and catching it again. The others were settling in their rooms. There had been some confused looks and gentle touches when they’d noticed the eighth symbol on the last door, but no one wanted to bring it up. Kaylie was in a guest room while Vax had offered Gilmore his room. (Vex was sure that Keyleth was only pretending to use her room to sleep in, but it wasn’t her place to pry - _yet_.)

A small knock at the door broke the silence and Percy stepped inside.

“No sign of them yet.” Vex said, not looking away from the road. Her letter had been clear on the instructions, but the lack of a reply made her anxious. Percy crossed the room and stood behind her, gently kissing the top of her head.

“I’m sure they’ll come.” Percy said, gently squeezing her shoulders.

Vax watched the interaction. It had taken a lot for him to ever trust Percy. And any trust he held in the man was dashed to the rocks in the Sunken Tomb.

That was a long time ago, Vax reminded himself. Many, many months ago. They had changed since then, all of them. They had grown, and they had become strong.

Vax watched as his sister leaned into Percy’s touch and how she trusted him. He watched as Percy watched the road as well, just an anxious as she was.

Suddenly, Vex perked up and tore out the room, shouting something over her shoulder about lights.

Her shoes were discarded as she ran and she hastily held her dress skirt up so she wouldn’t trip as she ran down the stairs. Footsteps followed behind her and Vex knew her brother was hot on her heels.

Vax overtook her and flung the door open first, running down the steps first. He stopped suddenly and Vex almost crashed into him. The stone under her feet was smooth and cold under her bare feet.

A carriage stopped at the base of the stairs and Vex quickly pulled herself together. She straightened her dress, smoothed down her hair and drew in a breath. Slowly, she walked towards the carriage, her hands folded in front of her like she’d seen Cassandra do.

The carriage door opened and a familiar figure stepped out, standing tall and haughty. A small figure jumped down from the carriage step and rushed forwards. Vex crouched down and let Velora throw her arms around her neck.

The smaller girl released Vex and ran to give Vax the same greeting. Vex stood up and looked her father for the first time. He seemed unchanged, but he wasn’t regarding them with a cold expression anymore.

“Father.” Vex said, her composure coming back to her. The tips and training Percy had given her definitely helped.

“Vex’ahlia. I see you are doing well.” His eyes looked over the house and back to her and her brother.

“I am.” She said. Syldor nodded and looked back at Velora.

“We’ll return in a week for her.” He said, nodding towards Vax who was carrying Velora on his hip. “She’s very excited."

“Well I’m sure she’ll have fun here. Winter’s Crest is quite lovely in Whitestone.” Vex said. The carriage driver placed a small trunk on the steps and returned to his seat. “She’ll be safe here. I would never let anything happen to her.”

Syldor nodded and turned back around, returning to the carriage without another word. Percy appeared in Vex’s periphery and they both watched as the carriage pulled away. She turned to him without a word and gently looped her arms around his neck. Tenderly, his hands settled on her hips and they very gently swayed.

“I did tell you they’d arrive.” Percy said, a hint of teasing in his voice.

“Darling?”

“Yes, dear.”

“Shut up.”

“Well, I _did_.”

Vex rolled her eyes but she leaned forwards very carefully and pressed a kiss to Percy’s lips. She could feel him smiling in the kiss and let all her anxiety and tension leave her.

“ _Vex!_ ”

Vax’s scandalised voice made Percy practically jump away from Vex, who just looked at her brother, unamused.

He was stood a few steps up, Velora now standing beside him. His hands were covering her eyes while she giggled and clutched her plushie.

“Not in front of Velora.” Vax still sounded scandalised, but there was a teasing tone in his voice. He removed his hands and Velora blinked up at her sister.

“Vex _loves_ him.” Velora whispered to Vax.

“Alright, Velora, it’s getting late and we’ve got a fun day tomorrow.” Vex said, stepping in to shut _that_ conversation down. “Percy dear, could you fetch Grog to bring her trunk in. Alright, Velora, I’ll show you to your room.” She walked up the stairs, extending her arm to the young Elf with one hand while holding up her skirt with the other.

“I get my own room here?” Velora asked, her eyes wide and looking up at the house. She took Vex’s hand and hurriedly skipped after her.

“Of course you do.” Vex said. “This is going to be a special week.”

The festivities were grand and no one wanted it to end, really.

But the week drew to a close and Syldor returned to collect Velora. The week drew to an end and the visiting members of Vox Machina packed their bags with heavy hearts.

It would be easy.

It would be so easy.

To not go their separate ways. To pack supplies and travel again. To wander and explore new cities and new towns. To spend nights outdoors with a campfire and slay dangerous beasts and learn from strangers and return to their old ways.

It would be easy.

But still they gathered around the Sun Tree. Still, Vex and Percy stayed behind, Trinket at their side as the Sun Tree opened.

And still, it hurt like hell to watch them go.  

 

It took a year and a half for the both of them to grow stagnant. They could sense it. How Vex looked out over the woods longingly. How Trinket would pace the grounds like a trapped animal. How Percy would find himself working on his gun only to realise that he hadn’t fired it in weeks.

Wandering and adventure was a drug and the itch beneath their skin was getting to them.

But Percy couldn’t leave. Not when the town was just starting to recover. Not when Cassandra was starting to get her life back. He couldn’t tear that away from her and force her to worry about the town again.

Vex was the first to reach the breaking point.

She didn’t want any confrontation. She didn’t want to see Percy’s face when she left, so she tried to do what she did best.

Vex snuck away. Or she tried to.

Silently, Vex slipped out of their bed in the early hours of the morning. Percy was still asleep by the time she’d gotten dressed and pulled her shoes on. The guilt was starting to eat at her stomach and Vex couldn’t will herself to open the door.

Warm arms wrapped around her from behind and she felt Percy’s head rest against her shoulder. Vex didn’t move her hand off the door, but she didn’t move to pull it open.

“I understand.” Was all Percy said.

“Don’t say that, Percival.” Vex begged.

“You’re too much of a wild spirit to stay here forever.” Percy said softly. “You deserve to be free.”

“So do you. But you won’t come with me.” Vex leaned her head back so it rested on Percy’s. “You’re needed here and your stupid, noble self won’t leave.”

“I don’t want you to stay here in pain just for my sake.” Percy said. “Just promise me that this won’t be the last time I ever see you.”

“I promise you, darling, that I’ll come back to you.” Vex said, her voice thick as tears began to fall down her face. “We will see each other again.”

“I love you, Vex’ahlia.”

“I love you too, Percival. But please, don’t put your life on hold for me.”

Vex left that morning.

Her tears had dried by the time she found Trinket and walked beside him into the forest. The weight of her weapons on her back was a familiar one. The sound of Trinket’s breathing beside her was a familiar one. The feeling of surface roots and uneven pathways beneath her feet was a familiar one.

But it felt so new all at once.

Vex didn’t look back as she walked. She couldn’t bare it.

She didn’t see Percy watching her go. She didn’t know of the ache in his chest and how he wished that he was walking beside her.

“Goodbye, Whitestone.” Vex whispered. It felt like it had to be said.

Vex walked until she couldn’t see any trace of the town and she stopped. Trinket nudged her hand, understanding what was happening but not knowing how he could help.

“I’m alright, buddy.” Vex promised, scrubbing her eyes harshly. “We’ll come back here. One day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter should be happier, I promise.... :3


	3. Vitae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many years later, when they find each other again, they have their firsts all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's been a while since I updated this because I caught the perfectionist bug just a little and then school got in the way and all that but it's here!! so yay!!
> 
> also, I wrote parts of this a _long_ while ago so consider it canon divergent

Many years later, when they find each other again, they have their firsts all over again.

 

Their first meeting was when Percy heard rumours of a hunter and a bear in the woods around the city. The person he heard it from is just a gossiping guard that had been told the tales and legends of Vox Machina and wanted to know just how much truth was behind them. He watched Percy as he said this. Noticed the immediate change in his posture: how Percy’s shoulders straightened even more, how suddenly interested he was in the conversation.

Another guard ran up to them, breathless and spouting something about someone approaching. He looked Percy in the eye and said just two words.

“ _It’s her_.”

Percy was on his feet and running in an instance. All sense of dignity and nobility abandoned as he ran down the halls. The doors swung open and Percy was running down the path. He could see a line of guards blocking the way.

“ _LET HIM THROUGH._ ” Someone shouted, and the line parted before him.

Percy slowed his run to a jog and then to a walk, straightening his vest as he went. The other figure is smirking at him, standing proud and tall beside a bear that was watching him knowingly.

Percy stopped a respectable distance away, just… looking. Taking in her appearance, her new weapon, _her_.

“Vex’ahlia.” Percy said, awkwardly aware of how he had entered this conversation. There was a smile on his face that he couldn’t seem to budge. It had been years since he’d seen any other member of Vox Machina. They’d kept in touch, of course, but Whitestone was so remote and they all had lives to get on with. He was no exception.

“Percival.” Vex said, smiling up at him. Percy smiled back and felt like she was the sun that broke down the snow in spring.

“How are you? I hope life has been treating you well.” Percy said, forcing himself to keep his hands to himself.

“I’m well, Percy.” Vex said, honestly. “Trinket’s missed you terribly, though.” She looked down at her companion and gently scratched the top of his head.

“I’ve missed you too, Trinket.” Percy said, crouching down so he was more level with the bear. Trinket took this as a positive sign and surged forwards, licking Percy’s face and bowling him over. Vex’s laugh resonated and Percy’s mingled with hers. He laughed as he patted and scratched the bear, surprised at just how much he’d missed this wild animal that he’d adventured with for so long.

Eventually, Vex took pity on him and called Trinket back, extending her hand to Percy. He smiled up at her, looking more disheveled than he did and accepted the help to his feet. They didn’t pull their hands away, standing and just taking in the other person.

Vex looked thinner than he remembered, and Percy was aware that being holed up inside his family’s house and helping the council had meant that he wasn’t as fit as he had been in his Vox Machina days. She looked barely older than she had, and Percy knew that his years were just beginning to show on his face.

“I- I’ve missed you, Lady Vex’ahlia.” Percy said eventually, his old habits and nerves coming back to him for a moment. “Your house has been waiting for you.” He said, looking out onto the town. It had grown since he’d lived there permanently. More people milled about and the land was healthier than ever (partially thankful to Keyleth, Percy reminded himself).

“Well, I’ve missed you, Lord Percival.” Vex said. “Adventuring hasn’t felt the same without the constant smell of black powder in my nose.”

“I’ll be sure to give you some, then. Unless you’d like to stay for dinner.” He said, trying to hide what he was feeling. He wouldn’t ask her to stay. That was foolish and could only lead to disaster. He’d given her an out, and if she took it then so be it.

He could never describe the relief that flooded him when he saw Vex smile.

“Dinner sounds delightful.” She said, looping her arm in his and beckoning Trinket along as Percy lead them inside.

The guard’s eyes suddenly snapped away and Percy knew they’d heard the stories. (Some of them had even been around at the same time as Vox Machina). He wondered what this looked like to them: Lord Percival of Whitestone running like a young hooligan towards a scruffy and weathered huntress, and then being pinned by her bear of a companion while they both laughed wildly.

“You arrived at a good time, Vex.” Percy said, his hand resting over hers absently. They walked close together, all the familiarity coming back in an instant.

“Is that so?” Vex said, looking around them as Percy lead her down the path towards the Castle.

“I think so. Spring is always lovely in Whitestone.” Percy said. He walked absently, more focused on his companion than where he was going. “Have you seen Vax recently?” He asked. All he knew was that his last letter from Keyleth mentioned Vax in passing.  

“I haven’t seen him in a month or so, but he’s happy. The Air Ashari treat them very well.” Vex said, looking up at Percy and judging his reaction. His eyebrows rose on his face for a moment before Percy schooled his expressions like he’d been taught all his life.

“That sounds like the three of them are happy. I’m glad.” Percy admitted, nothing but honesty in his voice. He hadn’t seen them in years, but the idea that they were happy somewhere in the world was a warming one.

“How’s Cassandra?” Vex asked, seemingly satisfied with Percy’s answer.

“Very pregnant.” Percy said bluntly. Now it was Vex’s turn to be surprised. “Yes, she was married last year and is due to give birth in a few months. She’s terribly excited.”

“You’re going to be Uncle Percy!” Vex teased, squeezing Percy’s arm as they walked. “Are you going to sing to them in Celestial?” She asked innocently.

But Percy knew. He knew what Vex was thinking of. Those nights in their Temple of Sarenrae, threats flying above them and people crying around them. Of that young, sweet baby and her terrified father. He’d wondered over the years if they’d ever found the mother. He also wondered what had happened to them after the dragons: Percy knew they’d migrated back to Emon several years ago, as had a lot of the refugees.

“I haven’t sung in a long time.” Percy said, neatly side stepping all the memories and corresponding emotions. “But I’m sure I could if I was needed to.” He added, looking at her.

“I’m sure you still sound wonderful, Percy.” Vex assured him, settling into his side as they walked. He wondered when was the last time that Vex had been this relax in someone’s presence. Something inside him seemed to warm at the fact that she still trusted him so immensely.

 

Their second-first kiss felt like coming home.

After dinner, Percy offered to give her a tour of the town. She settled Trinket in the stables and let Percy lead her around the town that he’d grown up in.

“Cassandra seems a lot happier.” Vex said as they reached the Sun Tree. She broke away from Percy’s arm and sat on a bench near it. Percy followed, keeping a respectable distance between them. Old habits were hard to break, after all. “Her husband seems lovely.”

“He’s a good man.” Percy agreed, a small smile on his face. “I’m glad that they found each other. She’ll be a wonderful mother once the little one is born.” He said, turning and looking at Vex. She could see his genuine happiness in his eyes. She knew that Percy couldn’t be happier at his sister having a nice, normal life now, even if it meant that he was the diplomat he never wanted to be.

“What about you, Percy?” Vex asked suddenly. “Have you found anyone?”

“Between the Council and my general lack of courting skills, romance hasn’t been a priority.” Percy admitted, feeling the weight of her words. “Have you?”

“No one that lasted more than a night.” Vex said, a small note of sadness in her voice.

Their words hung heavily between them. The night above them was beautiful, and the Sun Tree was gently lit by the nearby lamps.

Percy wanted so badly to reach out and touch her. He wanted so badly to take her hand in his. But it had been years since they held each other. Years since they’d even spoken face to face. Of course there had been letters; sent when they could and kept in a safe place, hidden from any prying eyes.

But letters couldn’t capture how the moonlight made her Elven features otherworldly, or how bright her eyes shone when she talked about the forest and her hunts, or the new scars on her hands that were old but not fully healed.

“Percival, are you happy?” Vex asked suddenly, turning to him and forcing him to keep her gaze. He floundered for a second, thrown by the intensity in her eyes.

“I suppose so. Whitestone is growing strong again, my sister is happy and in love, and the council is planning to establish trade with Emon.” Percy said. But he sighed and let his defences fall. “But no, I’m not as happy as I was when Vox Machina was together. Defeating the Chroma Conclave, liberating Whitestone, saving the world… Being with my friends. I don’t think it’s possible to be truly happy again once the best time of your life is over and you’re only left with the memories.”

He spoke honestly. Painfully honestly.

Then he reached out and took Vex’s hand in his.

“Are you happy, Vex?” Percy asked, abandoning any emotional walls he’d built up. She had a knack for destroying them, anyway.

Vex looked down at their linked hands and then back up at him. Her eyes shone with unshed tears.

“I want to be.” Her voice was as honest as it had been in the Feywild all that time ago and he wanted to just hold her like he had back then. “I should be glad that my brother’s finally happy with the loves of his life, and that Pike and Grog are happy in Vasselheim, and that Scanlan’s happy wherever he is now. I’ve travelled all across the continent, but I’m still not happy.”

Her hand gripped his and Percy felt the ache in his chest that he’d ignored for so long. He knew this feeling. This… _malcontent_. Vex leaned in and rested her forehead on Percy’s, shutting her eyes to stop the tears.

“That’s why I came back.” Vex said, her voice as soft and private. “Because I knew if anyone knows what I’m feeling, it would be you, Percy.”

“I do know.” Percy promised, covering her hand with both of his own. “The loneliness of being your own person after years of being surrounded by the people who made you who you are.”

Vex’s free hand rested on Percy’s cheek and they sat there for a little while. Two lost souls that had found each other once again after so many years.

“Percival,” Vex said suddenly, opening her eyes and pulling her head away to look at him, “you have no idea how badly I’ve missed you.”

“I feel I have a good idea.” Percy said, a small laugh in his voice.

His laugh faded into the night and they both just looked at each other. A smile broke across Percy’s face suddenly as an idea struck him.

“Lady Vex’ahlia. Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone and Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt,” He said grandly, watching the small smile growing on Vex’s face, “may I kiss you?”

Vex finally let out a laugh, wiping her eyes as she did so. Her expression was so open and so vulnerable, but also so full of hope and something else that Percy hadn’t seen in awhile.

“Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the Third.” Vex said, her voice just a little thick. “I’m offended you haven’t already.”

That was all the invitation he needed.

If their first kiss was clumsy with unsaid emotions and unresolved tensions, then this kiss was an apology. It was a way of making up for not falling into each other’s arms sooner, for not staying that way, for thinking they could be anything more than just _okay_ when apart for so long.

It was also reassurance. Percy felt it in the way Vex gripped his shoulder and pushed his head closer. Vex felt it in the way Percy didn’t hesitate to pull her closer, his hands settling on her hip and her back. They felt it in the familiarity of being wrapped up in each other and the warmth amongst the cool air.

“Have I cleared myself of any offense?” Percy asked, leaning their foreheads together.

“That depends whether I get another kiss or not.” Vex said, weaving her worries into her words.

“As many as you’d like.” Percy promised, offering his heart with his words.

“Bold promise, Percival.” Vex said, her heart beating hard in her chest. This was new and exciting. Uncharted territory between them. The promise of forever was looming over them and they were both choosing to face it head on.

“I know.” Percy said, smiling at her like he used to. “It’s one of the few that I endeavor to keep.”

“I’ll keep you to that.” Vex said, gently pulling him in for another kiss by the cravat.

“Please do.” Percy said against her lips.

The angle was a little awkward, but it carried the same sweet feeling in his chest as it did all those years ago. The same safety and the same insecurity. Percy had to remind himself that they were older now. They were wiser and they were softer than they were back then.

They were free to do whatever they wanted. They weren’t the heroes anymore.

But maybe…

Maybe that was okay.

 

Their first _real_ discussion of the future came from a quiet afternoon together.

“Percival?” Vex asked. “How long was I gone for?”

They’re both sat in the library, books open on their laps and the fireplace keeping them warm. A tray with a lovely tea set sat on a table between them and their chairs faced each other. Vex sat with her feet pulled up underneath her on the plush cushion and leaning against the arm of her chair; Percy sat back in his chair, the book balanced on his knees.

Of course, Percy’s read almost every book in the library - _twice_ \- but Vex hasn’t even scratched the surface, and reading was always a luxury that she could never indulge in much while she travelled.

“About four and half years, I think.” Percy replied, casually flipping the page of the history tome he was reading. “Maybe longer.”

“Why didn’t you marry?” Vex asked suddenly. “I know you said that romance wasn’t a priority for you, but I thought that nobles were expected to carry on their family name.”

“We are. And I still am.” Percy admitted, looking up at her over the top of his book. He no longer had the magnifiers on his glasses and now he looked like the portraits of his parents. “But why create a legacy if you can’t stand the person you’re making it with?”

“You mean you had potential suitors and you turned them _down_?” Vex closed her book on her thumb and sat up slightly, watching Percy with an amused look on her face.

“They were all so _dull_.” Percy admitted, sounding like a child complaining about a boring teacher. “Yes they were from well-standing families, but _Gods_ they didn’t have any personality. New money, the lot of them, and they didn’t care for travelling at all. Every correspondence was by letter.”

Vex laughed and settled back into her chair, seemingly satisfied with the answer. But Percy was watching her now, curiously.

“Do I get to ask you a question now?” Percy asked.

“I suppose it’s only fair.” Vex admitted, watching him curiously now.

“Tell me, Vex,” he began, clearing his throat awkwardly, “ _when did you learn Elvish if you were raised by a human mother?_ ”

Vex’s shoulders stiffened and she looked up at Percy curiously.

“ _I always forget that you can speak many languages_.” She said, switching to Elvish fluently. She preferred not to speak it, but it always was pleasant to the ears.

“ _I’ve been practising._ ” Percy admitted. “ _But you didn’t answer my question_.”

" _My tutors in Syngorn would only speak to us in Elvish, so Vax’ildan and I were forced to learn it quickly._ _And of course, most - if not all - people of Elven descent know it in some form or another. Tell me, Percival, when did_ you _learn Elvish?_ ”

_“As a teenager, I think. It always sounded so beautiful and I knew that it is a widely spoken language_.” Percy said. His pronunciation was good, but it was obvious he hadn’t been immersed in the language like Vex had been. He’d been taught it at length, probably by someone else who hadn’t been exposed much to Elven culture.

If Vex’ahlia wasn’t such an outcast amongst her own people, she would suggest a trip.

But she was, so she didn’t.

" _Percival, would you teach Cassandra’s child different languages?_ ” Vex asked, reaching out and taking her tea cup.

“ _If they showed an interest in it, then of course. It’s a useful skill to have; the ability to converse with many flavours of people_.” Percy replied, thinking over his phrasing carefully. The language was not natural for him and he stumbled over some of the rarer words.“ _I would teach my own child from an early age how to speak different languages._ ”

“ _Do you want children?_ ” Vex took a sip of her tea, looking at Percy curiously.

“ _Some day, I think._ ” Percy admitted, his expression faltering for a moment and his eyes cast down at the book in his lap. “ _Though I’m sure I would make a mess of it._ ”

“ _Percival, don’t say that. You’d be a good father_.” Vex assured him.

“I destroy everything I touch, Vex.” Percy slipped back into common, still not looking up from the spot on the page. “I can’t do that to my child.”

“Percy,” Vex gently put her book down on her chair and crossed the space to kneel in front of him. “Percy look at me, please.”

Slowly, Percy forced himself to meet Vex’s gaze and she could see the fears hiding in there. Vex took his hands and held them firmly in hers. It was a simple connection, but it was powerful enough to assure them both.

“You will be an amazing father one day. But you will make mistakes. Every parent does. There will be times when you’re a bit too harsh with a punishment, or when you snap when you didn’t mean to, but we’ll _learn_. And we’ll make up with our child and they’ll be more loved than any child has ever been before.” Vex promised, her eyes never straying from Percy’s. “Never doubt that.”

There was a moment of quiet as the words sunk in. Wood burnt and crackled in the fireplace. Stream gently rose from the abandoned tea cups. Dust slowly gathered on the book. Thunder rumbled over the distant mountains.

“You said ‘ _our_ ’.” Percy said quietly, the faintest blush on his face.

“What?”

“You said ‘ _our child_ ’.” Percy repeated, his eyes searching over Vex’s face. “You’d want to have a child with me.”

It was Vex’s turn to flush.

“Of course I would Percy.” She said, honestly and wholly. “Maybe not _right away_ , but…”

“But?” Percy prompted, slightly worried for the answer despite his better knowledge.

“Percy I’m going to outlive you.” Vex said bluntly. “Half-Elves live for much longer than humans. I can afford to take my time with these things, but I know that realistically, you _can’t_.”

“I’m never going to pressure you to have a child just because I’m growing old, Vex.” Percy said, a small smile on his face.

“I know, I know, it’s just been on my mind.” Vex admitted. “And if we had a child together it would also be part Elf and live for longer than your family.”

“That’s hardly a death sentence, Vex.” Percy said. He pulled Vex towards him and she went willingly, sitting on his lap sideways so her feet hung over the edge of the chair. Percy’s arms wrapped around her and Vex rested her head on his shoulder.

“Yes, well, all this talk of babies and you haven’t even proposed yet.” Vex teased. Percy smiled as her and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“One day, Vex, will you do me the honour of becoming my bride?” Percy asked, a playful edge to his voice.

“When you get me a fancy ring I will, darling.” Vex replied.

They were both joking. They were both serious at the same time. They also knew that there was going to be a perfect time, someday in the future to ask that question again. When that time arrived, they would be serious. And they would begin to plan.

 

Their first and only proposal happened on a trip to Vasselheim.

It was a rare and exciting time when Percy wasn’t needed by the council and they could go on an extended trip. Cassandra was busy with her child and her husband agreed to step in for Percy if needed.

It felt nice to wear armour and weapons again. And walking through the familiar streets felt even more so.

Meeting up with Pike and Grog felt the best, though.

They drank like old times, laughed like old times, teased Scanlan when he finally showed up. It felt nice enough for them to wonder why they even split apart in the first place.

The streets were lowly lit as they walked through them, arm in arm. It was so different, but so much was the same. Even the Slayer’s Take stood just as tall and proud.They both pretended they didn’t feel the phantom burn from their brand.

As they passed the doors of the Slayer’s Take, Percy stopped. Vex watched him curiously as Percy looked around the street with idle curiosity.

“Is everything alright, dear?” Vex asked, moving into Percy’s side ever so slightly. Her words were slurred very slightly from the waning alcohol in her blood.  

Percy looked at her and she could see his bright eyes and brighter smile.

“Marry me, Vex.” Percy said, half drunk but thinking clearly. He was slightly thankful that the street around them was dark and empty.

“What? Are you drunk?” Vex was looking at him with a strange expression. Part weary. Part hopeful.

“Yes! But so are you, and I love you Vex. I want to marry you. This time I have the ring.” Percy said grandly. He reached into his pocket and Vex’s eyes were wide as she watched Percy sink to one knee right there in the middle of the street.

He held up a small box and displayed the silver band inside.

“Lady Vex’ahlia, will you marry a drunk fool like me?” Percy asked.

“Well you do have the ring.” Vex said, a wide smile on her face.

“Is that a yes?”

“Of course that’s a yes, Percy.”

The ring was simple and it slipped onto her finger perfectly. Percy stood and Vex immediately pulled him into a fierce hug.

Vex kissed him and she felt something flutter down around her shoulders. Confused, she blinked and pulled away from Percy.

Small flakes of paper were fluttering down around them and Percy had a wide smile on his face. The confetti glinted in the low light and mimicked the snow that Vex loved to watch from the windows of Whitestone Castle.

“What is this?” Vex stuck her hand out and collected some of the confetti in her palm. The wind started to pick up around their feet and Percy’s arm tightened around her.

Vex watched, wide-eyed as the confetti began to spiral around them and was suddenly thrown up into the air above them. Her gaze followed the movement and when she looked back down, she saw the faces on her friends looking back at her.

She felt the arms of her past companions hold onto both of them tightly, their congratulations spilling from their lips and their laughter echoing in the air.

 

Their wedding took place in Whitestone, under the Sun Tree.

Keyleth, Gilmore and Pike whisked Vex away a few weeks before the wedding, leaving Percy, Vax, Grog and Scanlan to set up the ceremony. Cassandra was, more often than not, the voice of reason and oversaw the _questionable_ choices Scanlan tried to slip past her.

(“ _The bride and groom riding a spectral lion is not appropriate for a wedding, Shorthalt_!”)

The ceremony was more of a formality, really, but it was something to celebrate and none of them could bare to deprive Whitestone of a celebration.

As the days grew closer, Vax found himself trying harder and harder to convince Percy to leave his workshop, or to calm him down from his agitation.

Vax’s breaking point happened the morning of the wedding when he spent the better part of an hour scouring the castle for Percy. When he found the groom-to-be, he was stood in front of an old portrait. He was dressed in his suit, and his hair was less disheveled than normal.

(Scanlan had worked tirelessly on formal outfits that were as flattering as possible on the wedding party - including Grog’s shirtless ensemble that Vax had to barter him into.)

Silently, Vax stopped beside his old friend and looked up at the painting. The formal clothing and the brown hair were familiar and Vax realised with a start that they were de Rolos.

“My parents.” Percy said suddenly, almost startling Vax.

“They look happy.” Vax said, appearing next to Percy’s shoulder. There was a beat of quiet before Vax gently laid his hand on Percy’s shoulder.

“They were happy.” Percy said, looking down at his hands. Vax looked at the small locket held in the man’s gloved hands. “Most of the time.”

“Percival, what are you worried about?” Vax asked, very obviously concerned. Percy took a breath before he answered, looking back up at the portrait as he did so.

“I’m worried about Vex.” Percy admitted. “Before, she felt trapped in Whitestone. And she left. I don’t want her to ever feel that way again.”

Percy looked up at Vax and there was genuine distress on his face.

“You’re an idiot, Percy.” Vax said bluntly. Percy blinked and the distress was replaced by confusion.

“I beg your pardon-”

“You know Vex visited us in those years she was away from here.” Vax said, looking back at the portrait. “She told us all about Whitestone and Cassandra and _you_ , Percy. She never shut up about you. Always talking about your little adventures and the castle. Vex _loves_ you. And if she needs a little adventure in her life, then she needs some wild beast to hunt down before she returns to Whitestone and wanders the castle again. And I know for a fact, that you need a little adventure too once in awhile.”

“Whitestone needs me-”

“Whitestone can handle a month or two while you and Vex go on some adventure like old times.” Vax interrupted, meeting Percy’s gaze. “You could always stop by the Air Ashari.”

They were quiet for a moment. Stray sounds of commotion reached Vax’s ears and he gently reached out for Percy.

“Come on, you have the love of your life waiting for you.” Vax said gently. Percy took one last look at the portrait before meeting Vax’s eye. He nodded sagely and allowed Vax to lead him back towards the town centre.

The day crept into afternoon and Percy stood a little ways away from the Sun Tree. An aisle lead away from the trunk and people lined its entirety: some guests, some townspeople with flower petals or grain.

Cassandra stood by Percy, her dress a matching blue and tweaking his attire every so often. Scanlan stood beside her, dressed in purples and giving final instructions to the band he hand-picked. (Percy smiled when he saw Kaylie amongst them.)

Vax and Grog stood alongside Cassandra, surprisingly well-behaved for the event - though that could have been put down to the appearance of Kern with Grog that morning and the threats that now hung over Vax’s head.

Time ticked on and Percy grew fidgety.

His eyes were trained on the end of the aisle, the crowd murmuring excitedly with speculation.

The band began play and Percy’s spine straightened. He focused down the aisle, but frowned as no one began to approach.

A sound caught his attention and Percy turned around. Towards the Sun Tree.

Its trunk tore open and figures flooded out. Keyleth, then Pike, then Gilmore, then Velora, then Zahra, then Vex.

Percy couldn’t breathe.

The Sun Tree closed behind them and Vex looked up.

She wore a shimmering gold dress that looked like it had been crafted from silk and made only for her. A veil covered her face and Percy would make out patterns of leaves and stars and woodland creatures adorning it.

Zahra whispered something in Vex’s ear and they both smiled to each other. Vex reached out and held onto Zahra and Gilmore’s arms as the band played louder.

The music played as Pike lead the way to where Percy stood, Keyleth behind her and crafting flowers that gently descended.

Percy was mesmerised.

He couldn’t look away as Vex slowly walked towards him.

Someone nudged him and Percy glanced to the side, to see Vax and Grog grinning at him with a knowing look on their faces. Percy’s gaze snapped away and he adjusted his jacket, a small flush on his face. It deepened when he saw Vex laughing as she watched them.

The music grew quiet as Vex stopped in front of Percy. She leaned over and kissed both Gilmore and Zahra on the cheek, handing Zahra the bouquet she had been holding.

Percy reached out and took Vex’s hands, unable to really focus on anything else. Vex was grinning behind her veil and Percy was enraptured.

“You look beautiful, Vex’ahlia.” Percy breathed.

“And you’ve never looked better, Percival.” Vex said, squeezing his hands gently.

Someone cleared their throat and both of them looked to see Keeper Yennen standing beside them. He was dressed in fine robes and there was a glow about him as he looked over the crowd.

“Shall we begin?” He asked, looking between them.

“Ready for this, Percy?” Vex asked, looking back at her husband-to-be.

“More than you can imagine.” Percy promised.

 

Their first miscarriage had happened in the Feywild.

Vex hadn’t really realised at the time, either. She had just thought that it was the prospect of seeing her father again that was making her feel sick. She thought that it was just the unfamiliarity of the Feywild and the idea of the corrupted tree that was throwing her off.

It wasn’t until the night when Vex saw all the blood that she realised and she panicked. The others couldn’t see it. They couldn’t know.

Vex ran out the Mansion’s doors and vomited into the grass. Then she cried.

Maybe it was just because of all the pent up emotions since they entered the Feywild; maybe it was the hormones from a lost child; maybe it was grief. Vex didn’t know. She didn’t _want_ to know.

Vex curled up in the grass and it seemed to curl around her. Maybe it was threatening her, or maybe it was comforting her, she didn’t know.

Someone walked up beside her and Vex turned her face away. She _really_ hoped that it wasn’t anyone in Vox Machina that would see her like this.

It was almost a relief when she saw the Satyr sit down on the grass beside her.

“Whose was it?” Garmelie asked, looking up at the duskward sky.

“How did you know?” Vex asked, resting her head on her knees and looking at him.

“The blood on your pants was the first clue. Might want to clean those.” Garmelie said, not looking at her.

“Oh.”

“So whose was it?” Garmelie asked again, his voice a bit far away and gentle. “I thought you were bluffing with that polyamorous stuff.”

“We were.” Vex said. “And if I tell you, you can’t tell another soul.”

“I don’t think a secret like this is worth much.” Garmelie admitted, finally looking at Vex. “So no, I won’t tell anyone.”

“It’s was Percy’s.” Vex said, shifting her gaze to the sky above her. “I didn’t even know I was pregnant.”

“If it means anything, I’m sorry.” Garmelie said quietly. “The Feywild has a habit of taking things and rarely gives them back.”

“What has the Feywild taken from you?” Vex asked quietly, looking back to the Satyr curiously.

“That is a very valuable secret. One that I don’t give out for free.” Garmelie admitted, looking back at Vex with an unreadable expression on his face.

“I don’t want to know that badly.” Vex said, honestly. She stood up and dusted herself down, watching out of the corner of her eye as Garmelie did the same. “We should get some rest.”

“You more than me.” Garmelie said, playfully gesturing for Vex to lead the way.

Garmelie never told a soul - he either never found a way to use it or never found it interesting enough to share - but Vex never told anyone either.

Her second miscarriage was years later but just as devastating. That time, Vex had no bizarre plane of existence to blame and no mysterious Satyr to provide comfort.

But she had Percy, at least.

She told him when she woke up with searing cramps and blood staining the sheets. He’d rushed her to a healer without even thinking about it, carrying her in his arms as she clutched her middle with tears down her face.

Percy had held her hand tightly as the healing magic passed through her. He stroked her hair as she cried when she realised that she’d lost another baby. He kissed her wedding ring and whispered reassuring words and let his own tears fall.

They both grieved that night. Percy had the bed sheets burned and Vex didn’t sleep in the castle for a week. Percy joined her some nights, sleeping in his own room and letting Vex have her space.

Cassandra feared that their marriage wouldn’t last. Her husband tried to find words of comfort when Vex began to visit the castle again. The servants left her small treats whenever they could and placed fresh flowers around the castle to try and brighten their moods.

But time healed their wounds, eventually.

Vex slept in the castle again, curled up next to Percy. Percy went back to the council meetings, helping nurture the town he called home. Vex went around the town, helping where she could, exercising Trinket, occasionally going hunting and distributing the meat to those who needed it the most.

Life went back to normal.

Just like before.

The third time Vex got pregnant, she refused to accept it. Every day was terrifying and Vex was waiting for when the world would come crashing down for the third time in her life.

But that day never happened.

Percy watched as Vex’s stomach slowly swelled and Vex would never forget the dopey grin on Percy’s face when she told him officially that she was pregnant again. She didn’t want to forget how he kissed her and how tightly he held her that night, his arms wrapped around her and one hand on her belly.

They both watched with baited breath as Vex stayed pregnant after three months. Four months. Five, then six months. Whatever powers there were left in the world were kind to them and they began to plan for their child.

Around six months, they sent letters to the others. Within a week, Vox Machina was reunited and Vax held his sister tightly with tears in his eyes.

Keyleth and Pike were ecstatic and showered Vex with small gifts and never seemed to want to leave her side. Grog kept trying to get her to realise that ‘ _Grog_ ’ was a perfect baby name, and could be used for a boy _or_ a girl if they wanted to.

Percy accepted the parenting advice from Scanlan graciously and was visibly moved by the gift Gilmore had presented to him. Small, twin figurines that would light up if it there was noise around it. One for the child’s room, one for the parents.

He promised that it was just a simple scrying enchantment that would let them know if the baby made any noise in the night, but Percy knew there was more to it than Gilmore let on.

Percy had seen enough protection charms to recognise the runes.

 

Their first child was born in Greyskull Keep. They weren’t _meant_ to be, but it happened, nonetheless.

They still owned it, technically, and now that Emon was much more on its feet, they liked to visit more often. In a rare turn of fate, both Percy and Vex were able to make the visit, despite Vex being heavily pregnant and Percy fussing over her.

In a compromise, Vex liked to stay in Greyskull Keep while the others explored the town or gave advice to the current Council or met with important figures. Her brother didn’t like leaving her side while she was carrying his future niece/nephew, and they spent a lot of time sitting in their familiar dining room, talking and drinking tea that Pike had brewed for them.

Gilmore joined them when he was satisfied with how his shop was being run, sitting beside Vax and asking Vex jovial questions about Whitestone and the baby and Cassandra and anything else they could discuss.

It all went a bit downhill when Vex stood up to get some more tea. Her cup broke against the stone floor as Vex suddenly double over in pain. Vax was by her side in an instant, holding her up as she clutched her stomach. Her breath was ragged for a few seconds before the pain faded and Vex could straighten her back.

“What the fuck was that?” Vax demanded, more afraid than anything. He was looking at his sister with wide eyes and he still hadn’t let go of her.

“Vax, darling?” Gilmore said, appearing beside Vax. He nodded towards the liquid on the ground around Vex’s feet that was _certainly_ not from the broken teacup.

“Oh Sarenrae.” Pike hissed, one hand instinctively reaching for her holy symbol. Her posture hardened and the shift was almost tangible. “Okay, Vax, help Vex into the closest bedroom and make sure she’s comfortable. Gilmore, help me find all the blankets we can.”

Vax only nodded and began to lead his sister away, holding her tightly. He could hear the other two running to try and help while he tried to say soothing things to his sister.

Suddenly, Vex stopped and gripped the cloak around Vax’s neck. She pulled him slightly towards her. Her eyes are wide and she was smiling wildly.

“Vax, _Vax,_  I’m giving birth.” Vex said in a hushed revivre.

“Well done,” Vax tried to make her move again and they began to take small steps forwards.

“I’m going to be a mother. You’re going to be an uncle, Vax.” Vex still spoke with a weird wonder in her voice, like the reality of the situation was finally hitting her.

“You have to give birth first, Vex.” Vax reminded her, but there was a smile on his face now.

The first bedroom they came across was actually Grog’s, which was fortunate because it also contained the biggest bed. Big enough to settle Vex on comfortably, at least.

Pike burst into the room not long after, carrying enough blankets to obscure most of her vision. Gilmore was hot on her heels, holding just as many blankets and balling some of them to prop Vex up with.

“Are the others still in the Cloudtop district?” Vex asked, forcing herself to breathe deeply as another wave of pain crashed over her.

“I think so.” Gilmore said, following Pike’s instructions. He stopped suddenly and looked at the rest of them. “You stay here, I’ll bring them back here.”

“Shaun-” Vax looked up at him as he held his sister’s hand tightly. He looked concerned and it wasn’t clear who for.

“Get a midwife as well.” Pike said, barely glancing over her shoulder as she rushed back into the room carrying a mug in her hands. Gilmore nodded his affirmative before looking back to Vax.

“You need to stay here with Vex, and Pike is the only one who seems to know what to do.” Gilmore suddenly broke out in a smile, gesturing grandly in his usual fashion. “Don’t worry: I’ll be back before you know it.”

He blinked out of the room with a flash of purplish smoke, but none of them could give it much thought as Vex cried out in pain once again.

It felt like hours as the time crawled by. Sweat coated Vex’s skin as a bout of pain left her. She leaned against the pillows and balled up blankets, rolling her head to look at her twin. Vax brushed her hair back from her face gently.

“You’re doing so good, Vex.” Pike said, encouragingly. During their travels as part of Vox Machina, there had been many moments when they had seen each other in various states of undress. It just happened, and they usually all laughed about it afterwards. In a band of misfit adventurers, privacy was a rare commodity and they all learned to just get over it.

That being said, having Pike as the one looking up Vex’s skirt to monitor how close the baby was to being born was _definitely_ the best-case scenario.

“Agh!” Vex cried out, reaching out blindly for her brother’s hand. She felt him take it and tightened her grip. The pain was _really_ starting to get to her.

It was pathetic, really: they’d fought dragons, beholders, literal demons, Vex had even _died_! But giving birth was what was almost too much for her to take.

“Vex, I’m here.” She could feel Vax gently stroking her hair and holding her hand as tightly as she was holding his. “I’m right here, Vex, you can do this.”

“How long do you think they’re going to be?” Vex asked, forcing herself to look up at her twin.

“They’re almost here, sister. I promise, he’s almost here.” Vax said soothingly. Vex nodded. Another bout of pain tore through her stomach and her grip tightened painfully.

“You’re doing so well, Vex! You’re doing so great!” Pike encouraged, kneeling on the mattress between Vex’s legs.

“I’m so sorry you have to do this for me, Pike.” Vex said, relaxing as the pain subsided. Her breathing was laboured and she forced herself to take small sips of the water Vax was holding to her lips.

“It’s no problem, Vex.” Pike said, patting her knee sympathetically. “I just wish that I had a spell that made this painless.”

The warmth of a healing spell washed through Vex and her breath came to her easier. She knew it was Vax’s, and she silently took his hand in both of hers.

“Thank you for being here, Vax.” Vex whispered, looking her brother in the eye. No matter how far apart they lived, Vex knew deep in her soul that they would still have that connection. The same connection that told her when the Briarwoods had tried to abduct Vax. The same connection that had almost been severed when Vex died. The same connection that had kept them alive all these years.

The same connection that meant they would always be there to hold the others hand when needed.

Vax leaned down and pressed a kiss to his sister’s forehead.

“I’ll always be there for you, Stubby.” He promised.

Loud, thunderous knocks on the door seemed to echo and Pike sprang to her feet. She looked just a little panicked but she smiled and ran to the Keep doors.

As soon as she was gone from the room, Vex gripped Vax’s arm.

“Vax, I need to tell you something and I should have told you it a long time ago.” Vex said, not pausing for any kind of reply. “That night I came back with Trinket, a couple of poachers had come by our camp and tried to abduct me. They talked about what they were going to do with me, they- you know what, it’s not important, but they were drunk and I managed to escape this small cage they put me in. I- I killed them, Vax. They were the first people I’d ever killed. And they had this bear that was still alive and they were cutting up for the meat and this tiny cub was chained up next to it and I- I couldn’t leave him. So I took him back to our camp. I took Trinket back to our camp.”

Vex blinked the tears away furiously. It felt so _raw_ talking about that night when she hadn’t thought about it in so long. The fears, the guilt, the anger… it all came flooding back.

She looked up at her brother and saw the tears in his eyes. He knew that wasn’t the whole story, but it was much more than Vex had ever told him. Vax held his sister’s hand tighter.

“Why are you telling me this now?” He asked, forcing himself to look his sister in the eye.

“Because I’m scared, Vax.” Vex said, her voice barely above a whisper. “What if this baby kills me?”

“Then we’ll bring you back, Vex.” Vax promised. “You’ve _earned_ a death by old age. Not before. I promise you that.”

“Doesn’t that go against everything the Raven Queen stands for?” Vex asked, a small teasing smile on her face. Her brother’s words were reassuring.

“That’s not my problem.” Vax said, letting his sister squeeze his hand as tightly as she needed to.

The door to their small room burst open and Percy stood frozen in the doorway. He stood frozen for a second before running to Vex’s side, immediately taking her extended hand.

“I’m so sorry, Vex, I should have been here sooner.” Percy apologised, leaning half-on the bed beside Vex. He kissed her white knuckles and gently wiped away the tears from under Vex’s eyes.

“You’re here now.” Vex said, leaning up as much as she could and kissing Percy very gently.

“I brought a midwife.” Gilmore said, rushing into the room with two figures in tow. An older woman dressed in simple, clean clothes with her assistant dressed the same. The older one quickly walked up beside Pike and had a hushed and hurried conversation with her.

“What about the others?” Vex asked, following Gilmore as he walked over to crouch beside Vax.

“Keyleth’s bringing them back. I could only get Percy here as quickly as I did.” Gilmore explained.

“That’s alright, if they’re coming here by tree they shouldn’t be long.” Percy said reassuringly.

Just under an hour passed before more people piled into the room and Vox Machina was all reunited. Just in time to hear Vex almost scream in pain and the midwife to shout at her assistant to get ready.

“The baby’s almost here.” The midwife looked around at the motley group that was surrounding the bed (some of them actually on the bed with Vex). “Anyone who’s _not_ immediate family, wait outside.”

No one made a move to leave. After a few seconds, Gilmore stood up and picked up the mug Pike had brought Vex before he left.

“I’ll go get you some more tea.” He said, winking at Vex and leaving the room.

The midwife looked at the others expectantly, but they stubbornly refused to leave. She just sighed and settled back down again.

“ _Adventurers_.” The midwife muttered to herself. “Alright, now this is going to be the worst few minutes of your life, dear, but you need to keep breathing and you need to keep pushing. Understand?”

Vex nodded, her breath already laboured and getting shallower as she sensed the moment approaching. A final lash of pain thore through her.

“Push!” The midwife shouted, almost instantly drowned out by the encouraging shouts of Vox Machina as they cheered on the birth of the first baby.

 

Their second child was born one minute and forty five seconds after their first.

“Twins?!” Percy exclaimed, still holding Vex’s hand tightly as she panted and clenched her teeth. Pike was currently holding the baby girl, gently washing away the blood from the crying child. The midwife’s assistant was helping her but Vox Machina was reluctant to let the baby go just yet. Keyleth was standing close to Pike, cooing over the adorable newcomer, crafting a tiny flower blanket in a traditional Druid fashion.

“Evidently, it runs in the family.” Vax said, unhelpfully.

“Oh, god twins.” Percy repeated, his free hand  holding his forehead. “I was terrified to have _one_ child, and we’re having _two_!”

“Dear, you’re going to have to push soon. Get ready.” The midwife said, ignoring the crisis Percy was in the middle of.

“Percy, you’ll be fine. It’ll be like raising a little Vex and Vax.” Vax said teasingly, wincing as Vex began to vent her pain as she pushed again.

“That’s not reassuring, Vax.” Percy said, gripping Vex’s hand just as tight as she began to give birth for a second time in under five minutes.

Grog had been banished from kneeling on the bed beside Vex by the midwife, so he stood by Vax, chanting his encouragement along with Scanlan.

The baby was born and Vex just fell back against the pillows, a smile on her face and her lungs slowly recovering to a normal pace.

But the baby didn’t begin to cry.

Percy leaned forwards, tears in his eyes as he watched the midwife wrap the quiet child in a blanket.

“Are they alright?” He asked, his voice cracking as he spoke. The others seem to realise something was wrong.

The midwife began to rub the baby’s back, muttering something to herself.

The room was silent and everyone seemed to hold their breath.

Even the firstborn baby had grown quiet now.

Then, ever so softly, there was noise again.

Pike walked over to the midwife, holding the baby in her arms. They started to fuss at the noise their sibling was making and cried again.

Following their sibling’s guidance, the second born child began to cry.

The tension in the room evaporated and Vex just covered her face with her hands and cried along with her children. Vax gathered her up into his arms and ignored the tears on his own face.

“You did it, Stubby.” Vax whispered.

“Congratulations, dear. You now have a beautiful baby girl, and a beautiful baby boy.” The midwife said, finally leaning back and wiping off her hands on a small towel.

“A boy and a girl?” Percy repeated, hastily wiping his face. “We have one of each.” He whipped around to look at Vex, a grin on his face.

“One each.” Vex said, reaching out and grabbing Percy’s jacket to pull him closer. He reached out and held her, kissing the top of her sweaty head.

“We need another crib.” Percy said, the realisation hitting him.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m not letting these two out of my sight for a _long_ time.” Vex said, watching as Pike gave Keyleth the girl so she could clean off the boy.

“Oh heavens, no.” Percy agreed instantly. “I finally understand what Cassandra meant.”

Keyleth walked up beside Percy, gently bouncing the girl baby in her arms. She had a comically happy grin on her face. Vex sat up on her own, adjusting her ruined dress around her legs to make herself feel relatively comfortable.

“Here’s your _baby_.” Keyleth said, very gently leaning over and handing her to Percy. Percy held her gingerly, supporting her head as he’d been told to countless times by Cassandra when his nephew had been born. Pike walked over to the other side of the bed with the cleaned up boy baby in her tiny arms.

“And _here’s_ the other one.” She said, passing the child to Vex. Vax sat back slightly, looking down at the baby with a strange look on his face.

“I love them so much, Vex.” Percy said, looking between their children with a look of wonder on his face.

They both looked up at the crowd of faces above them with Percy’s eyes, and their ears were slightly pointed like Vex’s. The girl reached out a chubby hand towards Scanlan and Vex barely kept back the laughter at Scanlan’s watery eyes as he reached to take the small baby’s hand. (His hand was barely bigger than hers.)

“Always a lady killer.” Grog said, clapping Scanlan on the back.

“She’s too young for you, Scanlan.” Percy teased. His voice was deadpan but he couldn’t stop smiling.  

“Oi, Vex,” Vax said, gently stroking his nephew’s cheek with the back of his forefinger. “What are they called?”

Vex looked over at Percy. Percy looked back at Vex. They came to an agreement.

“Well, we said that if it was a girl, we’d call her Elaina.” Vex said, looking up and locking eyes with her brother. “After mother. Elaina Allura de Rolo.”

“I think you’re forgetting a bit in the middle there, sister.” Vax teased, gently bouncing the baby’s closed fist around his finger.

“ _We’re still working that part out._ ” Vex whispered in a low voice, smiling at her brother’s smirk.

“And if it was a boy, we’d call him Tiberius Percival Von Musel Klow-” Percy began, before Keyleth just patted his arm in a silent plea to shut him up.

“If you keep adding names to that long ass title, your kids will never be able to spell their names.” Keyleth said teasingly.

“Keyleth!” Scanlan gasped loudly, feigning a heart attack. “Don’t swear in front of the babies.” He lurched forwards and covered Elaina’s small ears with his small hands.

Immediately, Keyleth’s hands flew to her face in horror. She drew them down slightly and her eyes were wide.

“ _Am I the bad influence?_ ” Keyleth hissed, looking between Percy and Vex imploringly.

“Vex is the mother, and Vax is the uncle. I’m pretty sure that they’re bad influences.” Grog said, ignoring the looks from the older twins.

“In all fairness, dear, Grog has a point.” Percy said. “These two will be sneaking around as soon as they can walk.”

“As much as I love you, darling, but you’re the children’s father,” Vex said, “they’re going to be too busy reading every book that’s ever been written.”

“You children are either going to be the sneakiest or the nerdiest kids.” Pike said, looking down at the two babies.

Vex glanced at the babies, then at Percy. Percy looked at her.

“Fifty gold says I can teach them to stealth before you can teach them to tinker.” Vex said, a familiar smirk on her face.

“A hundred gold. And the others can’t help.” Percy said, feeling an old gambling bug begin to rise again.

“Deal.”

 

The first adventure the twins went on was a family event.

And by family, that of course meant all of Vox Machina came along.

Vax, Keyleth and Gilmore arrived first.

The moment they stepped through the Sun Tree, two bodies slammed into Vax’s midsection, almost throwing them back through the portal.

“Uncle Vax!” Two small voices called out, both somewhat winded but ecstatic.

Keyleth gently righted Vax by the shoulder, laughing as the two small children dangled from his waist.

“Hello you two,” Vax said, gently petting his niece and nephew’s hair. (So much like their mother’s.) “Where are your parents then?” He looked up finally, scanning the area for the familiar faces. The children released him and stepped back.

He got a good look at them then, and smiled at how much they had grown.

“Still in the castle.” Tiberius said. It amused Vax to no end to see him dressed in his armour already with his daggers tucked away at his side and the bow slung across his chest.

“Auntie Keyleth! Uncle Shaun!” Elaina cried, lurching towards the other two, her cloak billowing out behind her slightly. “Look what I can do! I’ve been practicing.”

Keyleth crouched down as Elaina pulled a smooth stone out from a pouch at her side, displaying it in her palm. A bright green light began to emanate from the stone and Elaina looked up at them proudly.

“Well isn’t that _wonderful_!” Gilmore said, looking at the stone with an open, fascinated expression on his face.

“That’s _so cool,_ El!” Keyleth gently touched the stone with the same expression that people looked upon miracles with.

Elaina beamed brighter at the praise. She closed her hand and the light vanished.

“I _told_ you they’d like it.” Tiberius said, pulling his sister into a hug and ruffling her hair.

“Incoming!” A old and familiar voice shouted out and Vax braced himself for impact. His vision became obscured with fur as the bear collided with him, knocking him to the ground. A sloppy tongue began to lick Vax’s face in excitement.

His laughter was parallelled only by his twin’s as Vex tried to push Trinket away so he wouldn’t smother Vax.

“Get off him you silly bear!” Vex dug her heels into the ground and tried to heave the bear, but Trinket moved when Trinket wanted to. Unless Keyleth was stood there thoroughly unhugged and unlicked. Luckily, Trinket knew the cure for that.

The bear lumbered over to Keyleth and demanded her attention.

Vex held her hand out for her brother to help him to his feet. Then she proceeded to almost knock him back onto the ground with the force of her embrace.

“Oh, I’ve missed you Vax.” Vex said, her words muffled by the feathers on his armour.

“I’ve missed you too, sister.” Vax said, holding her impossibly tight.

“Mother! Auntie Keyleth and Uncle Shaun liked my magic!” Elaina boasted, grabbing her mother’s attention as her brother still held onto her, continuing to gently mess up her hair.

“Why wouldn’t they, ‘Laina?” Vex said, breaking away from her twin and gently pulling her children into a fierce hug. “Your magic’s the best thing ever.”

“It’s not as good as my aim.” Tiberius boasted.

“It’s _just_ as good as your aim, Tibsy.” Vex said, standing up and putting a hand on either of their shoulders. “Now remember what we told you-”

“Stick together, keep at least one member of Vox Machina in sight at any time, keep Trinket with us at all times and call for help if one of us is injured.” The children said in perfect unison. They looked proud when they were finished and Vex just laughed.

“Exactly.” She said, standing back.

Vax realised suddenly that it had been a long time since he had seen either Vex or Percy in their old gear and he had a sudden thought.

“Vex, are you as _sharp_ as you used to be? I mean, you’ve been out of practice for while-”

He didn’t get to finish his thought as Vex pulled out her bow and fired a single arrow into the air over the Sun Tree. She then pulled out an apple from the satchel at her side and gently threw it as far as she could.

A few seconds passed before the arrow fell to the ground incredibly fast, piercing the apple and displaying it inches above the soil.

“I’m not _that_ out of practice, Vax.” Vex said, examining her work with an odd sense of pride.

Gilmore clapped reservedly, throwing up an illusory board with ‘ _10_ ’ displayed on it.

“ _Woah_.”

Vex turned and looked at her starry-eyed children who were looking between the apple and her. It struck her that they had never seen the extent of her skill before, or really heard all of it.

Percy walked up behind their children and crouched down, gently pulling them close.

“And _that_ is why we don’t push your mother too far.” He said, teasingly.

 

The twin’s first battle was against a Manticore.

Trinket had stuck to their side like glue and valiantly tore into the creature as best he could.

The flare dissipated in the sky and Elaina prayed that the others would see it.

They didn’t mean to wonder off.

They didn’t mean to get separated.

They didn’t mean to get ambushed.

But now they had to deal with it.

“Tibs! Remember what we were taught.” Elaina said, letting the arcana coagulate around her hands even as they shook. Tiberius simply nodded and pulled out his bow, notching an arrow and letting it fly. Sparks of arcana swirled around the arrow and it struck true.

The battle went like that.

Tiberius fired arrow after arrow after arrow. His arms ached and his muscles strained as he dodged claws and teeth.

Elaina commanded flames and lightning to descend upon the creature, slowly feeling her strength wane.

Trinket fought as bravely as always. (The twins found it almost scary as they watched the usually-docile bear turn monstrous.)

A stray claw struck across Tiberius’s back as he tried to dodge. His yelp of pain echoed through the trees. His body thumped against the grass.

Elaina was stood over him in an instant. Her hand gripped the small pendant that hung around her neck and she felt the air in front of her shimmer and harden. The Manticore’s claws scraped across the shield harmlessly.

She took a deep breath.

“STAY BACK TRINKET!” Elaina shouted, focusing even harder on the pendant clutched in her fist.

Her eyes glowed and she reached out a hand. It swung as if trying to strike the creature, but didn’t touch.

A long black streak laid across the creature’s chest and it screamed in pain. It stumbled backwards, desperately trying to get away.

It got ten feet before a flurry of arrows and bullets peppered the creature until it lay on the ground, dead.

Elaina dropped to her knees over her brother, gripping his head as she muttered strings of words that made no sense. Her hands glowed and began to spread over Tiberius’ unconscious form.

He gasped as life came rushing back into him, almost headbutting Elaina as he did so. She fell back onto her butt as the laughter just escaped her out of sheer relief.

“Did we win?” Tiberius asked, looking around wildly before his gaze landed on his twin.

“We won.” Elaina said, feeling her strength completely leave her. But she still reached a hand out to her brother.

He grasped her hand tightly. The imprint of the raven on her palm stung at the contact.

“ _TIBERIUS! ELAINA!_ ”

The twins looked over and saw the adults running over to their side, their weapons out and worried expressions on their faces. Trinket gently nuzzled Tiberius’ face, mewling.

“Are you two alright?! What happened?!”

“Why weren’t you right behind us!?”

“Did you kill this?”

The questions hit hard and fast and neither of them were in the right state of mind to answer an interrogation.

Luckily, Percy just stepped forwards and kneeled down beside his children.

“Are you unhurt?” He asked, his voice calm and sombre.

Elaina nodded, gripping onto her brother’s hand tightly.

“We’re okay, father. Elaina saved the day.” Tiberius said, nodding towards his sister.

“Trinket did more than me,” Elaina said humbly. “I just used some spells.”

“Well you both did extraordinarily well.” Vex said, holding out a small bundle of arrows towards Tiberius. “But I think we should keep a closer eye on you for the meantime. Wouldn’t want you to kill a dragon without us cheering you on, now would we?”

They both smiled, tired and bruised and exhausted. But they nodded and let themselves be pulled onto their feet.

Grog walked over, his axe stowed away, and hoisted both of them up into his arms. He began walking back towards the temporary camp they had constructed for the night.

“Grog, put them down!” Pike shouted out, hurrying after him.

“No! I _refuse_ to be shown up by Vex and Percy’s children. We are going to _sleep_. Right now.” Grog didn’t look back as he carried off the two young adventurers in the making, gently jostling them and eliciting small giggles.

Vex twined her hand in Percy’s and watched them walk away.

“We could have lost them today, Percy.” Vex said quietly.

“We could lose them on any given day. Today it was just more likely.” Percy said just as quietly. His hands shook gently. “But before you ask, _yes_ I am still terrified.”

“They did a lot of damage,” Vex said, looking at the carcass of the beast. “All our training seemed to pay off, and they won.”

“What are you saying, Vex?” Percy asked. He had a small smile on his face.

“I’m saying, I think adventures are in their blood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised about halfway through there's a _huge_ tone shift oops
> 
> I left this story here because I did debate carrying it on to their deaths and all that, but there's a depressing amount of fics that focus on the deaths of Vox Machina (most of which I have _read_ ) and I wanted to end this on a hopeful note. Also, I like the idea that Vex and Trinket's actual _lives_ are linked because of the bear in the Feywild that means Trinket lives a really fucking long time. 
> 
> thank you to everyone who kept reading and who left love or just enjoyed it :D you're all amazing people and I love you <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [queenmoggy](http://queenmoggy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to say hi <3
> 
>  
> 
> ~~who let the 17 year old asexual try to write smut i s2g~~
> 
> also for anyone interested, the reference to the Westruun Winter's Crest is from [this Geek and Sundry comic](http://geekandsundry.com/critical-role-winters-crest-festival-2/)


End file.
